Enfeitiçados I Feitiço de Amor
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Kagome será a mãe da maior bruxa de todos os tempos, mas para isso acontecer suas três tias bruxas dão uma ajudinha, pois ela e o futuro pai se odeiam, e ele deve permanecer virgem, até a data da concepção. adaptação, muito fofa a história!
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertence._

_O livro Enfeitiçados, seus personagens e seus maravilhosos contos não me pertencem e sim a Maggie Shanay._

_Enfeitiçados I _

_Feitiço de Amor_

_Prólogo_

_Meia-noite, 31 de outubro de 1985_

Uma pequena bruxa nasceu.

— O nome dela será Kagome — Merriwether disse com firmeza, olhando para a criança deitada no ber ço que acabara de comprar. A sobrinha dela e mãe do bebê, Hitomi, jamais aceitou o fato de ser uma bruxa. Rejeitou sua origem, dando as costas para tudo aquilo que a mági ca representava. Chegou até a afirmar que não acreditava em nada daquilo. Então, fugiu de casa em uma motocicle ta, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que as três tias eram loucas e deviam ser internadas em um hospício, pois todos sabiam que bruxas não existiam. Depois, pensando melhor, pediu que as tias não recorressem a feitiço algum para que ela voltasse para casa, pois do contrário, passaria a odiá-las para sempre.

Nove meses depois, Hitomi teve o bom senso de enviar para as tias a filha recém-nascida, entregue por uma assis tente social com a mensagem de que ela não "tinha nascido para ser mãe".

Merriwether sempre soube que a criança acabaria sob seus cuidados, pois as estrelas lhe haviam antecipado o fato. Aurora era uma criança especial, uma criança do destino. E suas tias estavam ali para que ela crescesse e desenvolvesse todo seu potencial para a magia.

— Kagome é o nome perfeito! — Fauna bateu palmas sem tirar os olhos do bebê. — Isso nos leva de volta ao nosso clás sico conto de fadas, não é?

— Nossa querida mãe sabia o que estava fazendo quando se inspirou nesse conto e nos deu o nome das três fadas que cuidavam de uma princesinha — Merriwether observou, fran zindo a testa diante da risada da irmã mais nova. Esse era um assunto sério, uma grande responsabilidade que havia sido entregue a elas três. Mas, olhando para o bebê mais uma vez, até mesmo sua expressão séria se suavizou. — Mamãe tinha de fato o dom da premonição.

— E somos assim também. — Fauna sorriu. — Nossa Kagome será abençoada com uma abundância de mágica.

— Uma mágica até mais poderosa do que a nossa — Flora acrescentou com sua voz tímida e gentil. Inclinou-se sobre o berço e o balançou suavemente. — E um poder de cura incomensurável.

— Oh, sim, isso é verdade — Merri concordou. — Apesar de não tão poderoso quanto aquele que a filha dela terá.

— Apenas se formos bem-sucedidas. — Flora olhou para as duas irmãs e, em seguida, caminhou até a bola de cristal, que refletiu seu rosto e seus cabelos brancos como a neve. — Oh, há tantas condições a serem atend idas! E se falharmos?

— Não falharemos — Merri assegurou à irmã mais nova em um tom de voz bem firme. — Não podemos falhar. Todas nós vimos à profecia ao mesmo tempo. Você na bola de cristal, eu nas estrelas, e Fauna nas cartas sagradas do taro. Nossos ancestrais nos confiaram essa responsabilidade irmãs, e não podemos falhar. Aurora vai se tornar a mãe da maior das bruxas que a nossa família já gerou. Mas isso só acontecerá se seguirmos as instruções que recebemos.

— Sim — Fauna concordou. Ela estava junto à mesa e pegava seu baralho de taro. Sentia-se um pouco nervosa. — A criança tem de ser filha de Inuyasha Taisho, o filho de Inu Thaisho, da Rua Mulberry. E você tem sorte, pequena Kagome, porque o menino vai ser um rapagão. — Riu. Depois, franziu a testa. — Como vamos conseguir isso, não sei dizer. Oh, deusa misericordiosa, os Thaisho nem mesmo conhecem os poderes de seus ancestrais, ou o poder que eles próprios pos suem e que seus descendentes perpetuarão. Não praticam nada místico. Vivem como... como pessoas normais.

— Mas não basta que Inuyasha Taisho seja o pai — Flora acrescentou. — Ele terá de ser... _virgem _quando... Bem, vocês sabem a que estou me referindo. — Abaixou os olhos e seu rosto ruborizou. — Não há como mudar as regras — disse Merri. — Temos de dar um jeito para que tudo aconteça como está planejado.

— Olhou para a janela que havia acima do berço e observou por alguns instantes as estrelas que começavam a brilhar na noite clara. — Decidi que devemos fazer com que tudo acon teça sem que Aurora saiba do nosso plano. — Voltou o olhar para o bebê. — Porque se ela tiver metade da rebeldia de sua mãe... bem, fará exatamente o contrário do que lhe pedirmos.

— Tem razão — Flora concordou. — Apesar de ser uma vergonha não podermos contar a ela a verdade sobre seu pró prio destino. Mas eventualmente esclareceremos tudo, não?

Merri assentiu, e a preocupação sumiu do olhar de Flora.

— O que quero saber é como poderemos manter o rapaz Taisho sem... — Fauna riu. — Como conseguiremos que o rapaz não dirija sua atenção a alguma outra menina? — Sacudiu a cabeça, e os cachos cor de laranja se agitaram.

— Ora, Fauna, ele tem apenas dois anos de idade!— Merri olhou-a com uma expressão crítica.

— Isso é verdade. Mas já olhou com atenção para o garotinho? Ele vai crescer e, com certeza, manterá aqueles olhos escuros e os cabelos ondulados... Bem, vamos ver o que as car tas dizem. — Virou uma carta. — Cavaleiro das Espadas.

— Oh, Deus! — as outras duas exclamaram juntas.

— Acho que teremos bastante trabalho pela frente, irmãs — disse Flora.

Merri suspirou profundamente.

— Não seja ridícula. Mesmo que Inuyasha Taisho se torne a reencarnação de Don Juan, não terá chance alguma contra três bruxas poderosas como nós.

— Então está decidido!— Fauna exclamou. — Manteremos Inuyasha sempre puro. — Ela riu. — Ainda que isso acabe por deixar o rapaz meio louco. E faremos tudo isso por Aurora.

As três bruxas sorriram, enquanto o bebê parecia ter franzido a testa em sinal de preocupação.

_31 de outubro de 1988_

O pequeno Inuyasha Taisho olhou com raiva para a menininha de cabelos escuros. Ele já estava no jardim de infância e mal podia esperar para aprender a ler. Amava os livros e se sentia frustrado por não conseguir decifrar as palavras escritas em suas páginas.

E agora, ali estavam às estranhas senhoras da Rua Raven, com a menina que não podia ter mais do que três anos, e a garotinha estava _lendo. _Não sentenças inteiras, naturalmen te, mas palavras. A mais alta das tias, a de cabelos grisalhos, levantava cartões com letras, e a menina dizia "gato" ou "ca chorro" ou "passarinho". E então todos na festa do Dia das Bruxas aplaudiam. Como se ela fosse uma espécie de gênio ou coisa assim.

Kagome. Quem já ouvira dizer que alguém se chamava Kagome?

Todos estavam tão ocupados em volta da menina que nem sequer haviam notado a fantasia de Jaspion que ele usava. Estavam concentrados em aplaudir a menina de estranhos olhos negros.

Inuyasha _odiava _Kagome Higurashi. E jurou que sempre a odiaria.

_31 de outubro de 1995_

Era o Dia das Bruxas. E, mais do que isso, era o décimo aniversário de Kagome. E muito mais do que isso. Mal acredi tava no que ouvia!

— O Sr. Taisho a convidou para acompanhar Inuyasha nas brincadeiras de hoje. Gostaria de aceitar o convite?

Merri parecia excitada, assim como as outras duas tias, Kagome percebeu imediatamente.

— Oh, sim! Eu quero!

Estava apaixonada por Inuyasha Taisho havia semanas, mas ele era mais velho e mal a notava. Porém naquela noite, ele a notaria. Talvez até gostasse dela.

— Não quero perder a nossa celebração, tia Merri — confes sou apesar do passeio com Inuyasha significar muito para ela.

— Você vai chegar a tempo, querida. Esperaremos que volte. Agora vá e se divirta com o jovem Inuyasha.

— Se acha que devo...

— Está tudo certo, querida.

E assim Kagome saiu de casa usando seu traje de princesa egípcia. Percorreu toda a Rua Raven, virou para a direita na esquina com a Rua Mulberry e se sentiu nervosa quando avis tou a casa de Inuyasha. Era uma bela casa. A dela era muito velha em comparação. O pai dele era uma pessoa importante na pequena cidade. Possuía uma drogaria ali e mais duas em outras cidades nos arredores. E ela era apenas... Kagome. Mordeu os lábios.

Fez uma pequena invocação pedindo por coragem aos deuses, subiu as escadas da varanda e bateu na porta.

Inuyasha a abriu. Usava jeans e uma camiseta vermelha. Seus cabe los negros caíam nos ombros, Kagome adorava o jeito que ele os usava. E estava tão bonito que ela quase perdeu a fala.

— Onde está a sua fantasia? — perguntou por fim.

— Que gracinha... Sabe que tenho quase treze anos, não?

— Não vai se fantasiar?

— Claro que não.

De repente, ela sentiu-se ridícula com aquela fantasia de princesa.

— Mas como vai participar das brincadeiras sem uma fan tasia?

Inuyasha saiu e fechou a porta.

— Não vou participar da brincadeira. Serei sua babá en quanto você brinca.

Kagome sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu coração.

— Vai ser minha babá?

— Não foi minha idéia, mas sim das suas tias malucas, que convenceram meu pai de que eu devia ir junto com você. Suas tias são mesmo bruxas, como todo mundo diz?

Kagome abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. Estava tão surpresa e magoada com a grosseria de Inuyasha que mal conseguia respirar.

— E você também é uma bruxa? — Ele tocou no vestido de princesa egípcia. — Não devia usar aquele chapéu pontudo e carregar uma vassoura? Será que vão nascer verrugas no seu nariz quando ficar mais velha? Ouvi dizer que todas as bruxas têm essas verrugas horríveis no nariz.

Kagome saiu correndo de lá, chorando.

— Kagome! Espere! Eu estava apenas brincando.

— Eu odeio você, Inuyasha Taisho! — Ela não diminuiu o passo até chegar em casa. Conseguiu enxugar as lágrimas antes de encontrar as tias. Mentiu para elas pela primeira vez na vida. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem. E naquele ano também faltou à celebração do Dia das Bruxas que elas realizavam.

_31 de outubro de 2001_

Era o décimo sexto aniversário de Kagome Higurashi, e suas tias malucas estavam lhe oferecendo uma festa.

Inuyasha e Kagome nunca tinham se tornado amigos. Evi tavam-se como se o outro estivesse contaminado com alguma doença grave. Na escola, eram forçados a se encontrar e a se cumprimentar. Ele não se importava que fosse assim. Vivia rodeado de amigos, o que não acontecia com Kagome. Em parte porque todos sabiam que suas tias se consideravam bruxas, o que deixava muitos pais nervosos. Alguns pensavam que as três senhoras deviam ser malucas, e outros tinham certeza de que em noites de lua cheia elas sacrificavam crianças em rituais de adoração ao diabo.

Inuyasha tinha lido sobre o assunto, apenas por curiosidade, e sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Não acreditava que bruxas existissem. Mesmo assim, continuava a não gostar de Kagome.

A questão da bruxaria era apenas parte da razão de ela não ser popular. O principal motivo era seu brilhantismo nos estudos. Ela estava se formando naquele ano, o mesmo que ele, apesar de ser dois anos mais nova. E queria ser médica.

Reconhecia que ela levava jeito para a medicina. Lembrava-se bem de um episódio em que seu carro batera em um enorme falcão, e a ave caíra como se estivesse morta.

Kagome havia surgido naquele momento e gritado com ele por ser descuidado, estúpido e mais umas mil coisas. Mas então se ajoelhara na estrada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele ficou pa rado, observando-a, sem saber o que fazer. Ela pegou o pássaro nas mãos, fechou os olhos e, de repente, o falcão estava vivo de novo. Bateu as asas como se tivesse ganhado uma nova vida e se acomodou em um galho de árvore. Antes de se afastar, olhou para sua salvadora e soltou um grasnado estridente.

Inuyasha jamais se esqueceria daquele momento. Mesmo assim, não acreditava em bruxas. E, se Kagome fosse mesmo tão inteligente como todos acreditavam, ela tampouco devia acreditar. De qualquer forma, alguma coisa acontecera entre ela e o pássaro, não podia negar.

Diabos, naquele momento estava indo para a festa de ani versário de Kagome, não porque tivesse vontade, mas porque sabia que ninguém da escola iria comparecer e sentia pena dela. Assim, comprara um par de brincos com esmeraldas. Pequenas esmeraldas, porém haviam lhe custado caro. E ele ganhava pouco em seu emprego de meio período.

Quando se viu diante da casa, notou que Kagome estava sentada nos degraus da escada da varanda e chorava.

- O que aconteceu, Kagome?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos nele.

— Você sabe o que é. Posso ver que sabe.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

— Ninguém virá à minha festa, é por isso que estou cho rando. E você sabia disso, Inuyasha. Por que não me disse?

Ele olhou nervosamente para o relógio. Faltavam ainda dez minutos para a hora marcada para a festa começar. Como Kagome sabia que ninguém viria? A não ser que alguém lhe tivesse dito alguma coisa.

— Mas ainda é cedo. O que a faz pensar que...

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar exasperado.

— Eu _sei _das coisas, Inuyasha. Isso não é segredo para nin guém.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sem ter certeza do que deveria dizer. Talvez ela realmente tivesse uma espécie de dom... Não, não. Porém, quando a olhou com atenção, notou pela primeira vez que ela havia se transformado em uma moça muito bonita. E ficou se perguntando a razão de nunca ter notado aquilo antes. Kagome nunca cortara os cabelos, pelo que sabia. Eles chegavam à sua cintura e pareciam feitos de cetim. E os olhos dela eram levemente puxados, o que lhe dava um ar exótico. Cor de ônix. E os cílios eram enormes. E quanto à boca...

Subitamente, percebeu que aquela garota, que ele detesta ra durante boa parte de sua vida, era incrivelmente bonita.

Mas será que gostava dela?

Pensou nessa possibilidade com cuidado. Talvez o que sentia fosse mais do que apenas gostar. Quanto mais pensa va, mais reconhecia que isso era verdade. Ergueu o queixo e olhou para Kagome, ali tão desconsolada. Decidiu propor um passeio para a pequena bruxa.

Sorriu para si mesmo, pois sabia que ela sempre tive ra uma queda por ele. E assim seu convite salvaria o dia. Compensaria o fiasco da festa de aniversário e tudo o mais.

Kagome continuou a se lamentar:

— Nem posso acreditar que perdi tempo me enfeitando. Um trabalho inútil.

E ela, de fato, se enfeitara. E não tinha sido um trabalho inútil. Estava linda naquela saia curtinha e blusa de seda sem mangas. Linda. Feminina. Delicada.

— Talvez não tenha sido um trabalho inútil — Inuyasha disse.

Kagome olhou para ele como se o estivesse vendo pela pri meira vez.

— Por quê? Ouviu alguma coisa por acaso?

_Ouviu alguma coisa?_

— O que pensaria se um rapaz bonitão a convidasse para ir ao cinema? — ele perguntou, tão suavemente quanto conseguiu. E então esperou que os olhos de Kagome brilhas sem de alegria.

Eles brilharam, e ela começou a sorrir.

— Então ouviu alguma coisa, não foi? Oh, veja! E Kouga Yamagata? Ele veio mesmo me convidar para sair? Eu tinha impressão de que viria, mas não acreditei que pudesse ser ver dade... Oh, meu Deus, ele _veio!_

Inuyasha sentiu-se como se estivesse no palco e se esque cesse das falas. Pois ali estava Kouga Yamagata, o maior idio ta da escola e, até um minuto antes, um de seus melhores amigos, parado diante da casa de Kagome, sentado à direção do carro do pai dele e buzinando.

— Olá, Kouga! — Kagome acenou com entusiasmo. E em segundos estava em cima da moto... rindo.

Bem, aparentemente Kouga também notara que Kagome Higurashi não apenas tinha um cérebro desenvolvido e era membro da Família Adams, mas que havia se transformado em uma moça muito atraente.

A porta da frente se abriu e Fauna, a tia de cabelos cor de laranja, surgiu. Ao ver o que acontecia, pareceu pesarosa.

— Oh, Inuyasha. Sinto muito.

Ele procurou não demonstrar sua decepção.

— Ora, devia estar feliz. Sua sobrinha finalmente vai sair com alguém. Estava começando a pensar que isso jamais aconteceria. — Virou-se para ir embora, mas se lembrou do presente, e o entregou a — Claro que entregarei. Obrigada, Inuyasha. Foi muito gen til de sua parte.

Fauna. — Dê isto para Kagome quan do ela voltar está bem?

Ele deu de ombros. Era apenas um presentinho. E nem gostava de Kagome. Nunca gostara. E nunca gostaria.

_Junho de 2002_

Kagome seria a oradora de sua turma na festa de forma tura. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com isso, o que era de se esperar. Afinal, tinha apenas dezesseis anos, estava se formando antes do tempo normal, e as outras jovens eram mais velhas e deviam se considerar merecedoras dessa hon ra. E havia algo mais a se levar em conta: ela jamais conse guira se enturmar. Era como se não pertencesse ao grupo.

Nunca tinha pertencido a grupo algum.

Contudo se recusava a se sentir culpada por ter sido es colhida. Se não tivesse aceitado, o orador teria sido Inuyasha Taisho. E ele se comportara de forma péssima em relação a ela o ano inteiro. Mais precisamente depois que começara a sair com Kouga Yamagata.

Chegou a pensar que Kouga e Inuyasha fossem amigos!

Bem, aparentemente, não. Mas não sabia por que Inuyasha parecia implicar com ela. O namoro com Kouga terminara, de qualquer modo. Ele distendera um músculo da perna e não po deria participar de um importante jogo de futebol. Acreditando que estava ligada ao juramento de ajudar os outros sempre que possível, ela tinha se oferecido para dar um jeito no músculo.

Kouga agira como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Dissera nunca ter acreditado nos mexericos de que ela era uma bru xa, caso contrário, nunca a teria convidado para sair. Mas mudara de idéia e estava pondo um fim no namoro. Ele, en tão, passou a espalhar pela escola que ela acreditava de fato ser uma bruxa.

E Sango tentara ajudar. Era ela uma garota nova na ci dade e também se sentia excluída. Sendo como era, Aurora quisera fazê-la sentir-se bem-vinda enquanto todos simples mente a ignoravam. Haviam se tornado amigas e, mesmo quando Sango começou a ouvir os comentários, a amizade entre as duas continuou.

Um dia, Sango escutou alguém caçoar de Kagome e partiu em sua defesa. Contou a todos como ela havia curado sua per na quebrada no ano anterior, possibilitando que voltasse a jogar futebol, contrariando as previsões médicas. Porém, em vez de a história ajudar, piorou ainda mais as coisas. Todos sabiam que Sango machucara a perna e que a cura tinha sido rápida demais, mas não conheciam o motivo. Ninguém nunca dera muito crédito ao fato de Kagome ser uma bruxa, porém, após o episódio, todos passaram a acreditar naquilo.

Assim, cada vez que ela se aproximava de um grupo, as pessoas paravam subitamente de falar. Os estudantes, e até alguns professores, abriam caminho para ela passar, como se a temessem.

Exceto Sango, é claro.

E aquele desagradável Inuyasha Taisho. Ele não a temia, nem acreditava em mágica. Ria dos outros garotos e ain da procurava chamar a atenção, demonstrando sua falta de medo. Quando ela passava, ele a provocava, e depois se vira va para os colegas:

— Viram? Ainda estou inteiro. Eu disse a vocês que nada me aconteceria.

Ela odiava aquele garoto, e às vezes sentia-se tentada a oferecer-lhe uma prova de bruxaria bastante dolorida. Porém, não podia fazer isso. Usaria seus dons para curar, nunca para causar dano a alguém.

Seu discurso na cerimônia de formatura foi bem curto, falando sobre bondade e tolerância, mentes abertas e liber dade. Algo que ninguém queria ouvir. E ela usava o par de brincos de esmeraldas.

Quando o discurso acabou, e todos jogaram seus chapéus para o alto, alguém se virou impulsivamente para abraçá-la, e ela, também por impulso, retribuiu o abraço. Quando per cebeu que era Inuyasha, deu um passo para trás.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Você está usando os brincos — ele disse, sorrindo.

A multidão os rodeou e os separou. Kagome se viu abraçada pelas tias, e ele por seu pai e por uma porção de parentes.

E essa foi à última vez que ela viu Inuyasha Taisho por um longo tempo.

Continua..........

Olá !!!!!!!!

Nem mesmo eu entendo, to super enrolada com as minhas fics, trabalho e minha pequena Bella, (além dos gatinhos que me deixam louca,rsrsrsrs) e arrumo mais uma sarna para me coçar.

Bem estava baixando uns livros pela internet e esse muito gracinha por sinal, me chamou a atenção, depois que eu li vi que ficaria ótimo fazer uma adaptação.

Então como sou muito invejosa com as minhas colegas que postam essas adaptações maravilhosas, decidir postá-la.

O livro é um pouco antigo, eu tive até que mudar as datas das passagens de tempo e adequar onde se passa a história ao nosso tempo, mas voltando ao assunto, ele contem três contos, não sei se postarei todos, ainda não os li.

Espero que acompanhem e deixem Reviews.

Bjs Mary


	2. capítulo 1

_Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertence._

_O livro Enfeitiçados, seus personagens e seus maravilhosos contos não me pertencem e sim a Maggie Shanay._

_**Enfeitiçados I **_

_** Feitiço de Amor **_

_**Capítulo I**_

_Outubro de 2010_

Inuyasha Taisho admirou os lindos olhos castanhos de Kikyou Hamada, que adquiriam um brilho especial sob a luz da vela colocada sobre a mesa do restaurante. A iluminação também conferia aos seus cabelos castanhos escuros um tom de acaju. Porém, o que mais o empolgava não era a beleza da moça, e sim o fato de que ambos queriam a mesma coisa para depois do jantar.

E o que ele queria era levar Kikyou para a cama. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Será que dessa vez não apareceriam im previstos? Ele vinha se frustrando por cerca de uma década pelo menos.

Empurrou o prato para o lado, inclinou-se e pegou nas suas as mãos de Kikyou.

— Está pronta para a sobremesa? — perguntou suave mente.

— Oh, Inu, acho que você _sabe _o que eu gostaria de sobre mesa.

Ele forçou um sorriso porque ela o chamara de Inu, um apelido que detestava. Mas não era possível ficar irritado por tão pouco, especialmente porque sentia naquele momento o pé de Kikyou acariciando sua perna por baixo da mesa, aumen tando o calor de seu corpo.

— Posso, então, levá-la para a minha... — Ele mordeu o lábio. — Para a sua casa? — Não queria levar uma mulher para a sua própria casa, já que começava a acreditar que o lugar estava assombrado. Acontecera de o aquecedor soltar fumaça preta, isso quando ele pretendia passar a noite com aquela loira de olhos azuis, Suzanne. E houvera ainda aque la outra vez com Rebecca, também loira e com olhos azuis, quando o ar-condicionado pegara fogo. E não podia se esque cer da outra loira de olhos azuis, Anne Marie, quando a equi pe da Swat invadira sua casa, enganando-se de endereço.

Nada disso. Não com... Kikyou. Sim. Kikyou. A jovem com seios fartos, Inuyasha pensou.

Meu Deus, ele só pensava em sexo!

— Claro. Minha casa é o lugar perfeito — ela disse, levantando-se.

Inuyasha pegou a carteira e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa. Estava pronto para segui-la até o fim do mundo. Porém, sentia-se nervoso o tempo todo. Olhava em torno, imaginando o que poderia dar errado dessa vez.

Kikyou sentou-se ao volante do carro dele, um Jaguar no qual gastara uma pequena fortuna, uma vez que nenhum homem podia dirigir um Jaguar e não desfrutar toneladas de sexo selvagem, certo?

Errado, já que a realidade tinha provado que isso era per feitamente possível.

— Posso dirigir Inu, queridinho? — Kikyou pediu com voz adocicada. — Ficarei tão feliz...

— Oh, sim — ele respondeu, estendendo-lhe a chave. Quando ela deu a partida, Inuyasha ouviu o ruído familiar do motor, sorriu e virou-se para ir até o banco do passageiro.

Ao perceber uma alteração estranha _no _roncar do motor, virou-se, surpreso, imediatamente antes de ser atingido na virilha pelo espelho lateral do carro.

Kikyou gritou antes que ele chegasse ao chão. Inuyasha ainda escutou o barulho do freio sendo acionado, os passos apressados, a justificativa de que o pé tinha escorregado, e chegou até mes mo a identificar o rosto dela sobre o seu. Concluiu que aquilo era o mais perto que chegaria de uma mulher. Morreria virgem.

Então, perdeu os sentidos.

— Ops! — Fauna exclamou.

Ela e as irmãs estavam olhando para a bola de cristal.

— Oh... De... Deus... — Flora balbuciou. — Será que nós o matamos?

— Não, mas podemos ter danificado alguma parte vital — Fauna resmungou. — Você viu onde aquela idiota o atingiu?

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Merri afirmou. — Kagome está de plantão no pronto-socorro esta noite. Agora que ela finalmen te voltou para casa, já era hora de unir os dois.

— Sim, já era hora. Estou exausta. — Fauna se acomodou em uma cadeira. — Nunca vi um homem tão determinado a fazer...

— Fauna! — A voz chocada de Flora e o rubor de seu rosto impediram a irmã de continuar.

Merri apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Está exagerando, Fauna. Qualquer homem agiria exa tamente desse jeito.

— Mas Inuyasha tenta toda noite!

— E toda noite nós provocamos um desastre, e algo cai na cabeça dele. Achou que ele desistiria depois de algum tem po, não é? — Flora perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente pesarosa por tudo o que estavam forçando o pobre Inuyasha Taisho a passar.

— Ele não está pensando com a cabeça, irmãs — Fauna observou, sorrindo.

— Inuyasha não percebeu ainda que a mulher certa para ele é Kagome. Mas uma vez que tome consciência disso... — Flora colocou as mãos no rosto. — Oh, só quero estar por perto para ver quando a flecha de Cupido atingir os dois em seus corações.

— Admito que seria bom ver o homem ser atingido por al guma coisa além de seu próprio carro! — Ela e Flora caíram na risada, e Merri dirigiu às irmãs seu olhar de indignação por aquela irreverência toda. No fundo, escondia um sorriso.

— Dra. Higurashi, comparecer ao pronto-socorro. — Uma voz soou no sistema de alto-falante do hospital.

Kagome se apressou a engolir seu chá de ervas e interrom peu a primeira pausa que fazia aquela noite. Dirigiu-se para a emergência, os sentidos em alerta, dando-lhe as informa ções necessárias.

O caso que iria atender não era grave, mas provocava muita dor no paciente. Ela sempre sabia o que encontraria em seguida. O dom que herdara de seus ancestrais era algo bom, pois lhe dava tempo para se preparar e, com muita fre qüência, ajudar seus pacientes a se recuperar.

Tinha os poderes por tanto tempo que já não mais os con siderava estranhos. Aquilo era apenas algo herdado, como os cabelos e os olhos negros. Claro que procurava não se identificar como bruxa. Enquanto trabalhava, mantinha seu pentagrama _sob _o avental branco. Mas isso não importava. Todos na cidade sabiam das estranhezas das mulheres que moravam na velha casa da colina.

Kagome tinha achado que as pessoas se esqueceriam daqui lo no período em que estivera fora, o que não acontecera. Por alguma razão, porém, os mexericos e rumores não mais a per turbavam. Talvez porque agora fosse uma mulher adulta, que sabia bem quem era e o que era. E que se orgulhava disso.

Alguns moradores do lugar a olhavam ressabiados; outros pareciam nervosos ao seu lado e simplesmente a evitavam. Havia quem lhe pedisse poções do amor e números para jo gar na loteria, mas a maioria dos que moravam havia muito tempo na cidade não dava importância às estranhezas de sua família. Afinal, tivera gerações para se acostumar.

Entrou na sala de atendimento e rapidamente leu a ficha que uma enfermeira lhe passou.

— Boa noite, Sr... — Seu olhar encontrou o nome na ficha. — Taisho?

Ergueu os olhos e viu o homem sentado na cama.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados. Mas, definitivamente, era Inuyasha Taisho. E Kagome sentiu algo estranho, _como _um estremecimento. Engoliu em seco e procurou se concen trar apenas no trabalho.

— Pode me chamar de Inuyasha — ele disse, rangendo os dentes. Voltou à cabeça em direção a Kagome, abriu os olhos e se deparou com a frente do avental branco. Correu os olhos pelas belas pernas com interesse. — Oh, pode me chamar como quiser, para falar a verdade.

— Inuyasha Taisho! Você continua o mesmo, pelo que vejo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Kagome notou quando ele a reconheceu. Inuyasha leu, então, seu nome no crachá.

— Dra. Higurashi. Meu Deus, a bruxa está de volta!

— Isso mesmo. — Kagome forçou um sorriso. Se a opinião das pessoas não a perturbava mais, então por que sentia aque la pontada no coração com a observação de Inuyasha? — Sou aquela menina que você vivia atormentando. Deve se lembrar, não é? Você me disse que eu era uma peste, que minhas tias eram doidas e que eu, provavelmente, teria verrugas no nariz. Elas ainda não apareceram.

Inuyasha empalideceu.

— Você... tem uma memória muito boa, Kagome. — Forçou um sorriso. — Não me diga que guardou mágoa de mim por tanto tempo.

— Claro que não! — ela exclamou, deu seu sorriso mais doce e então se voltou para a bandeja com os instrumentos. Pegou um bem longo e pontudo e experimentou a ponta no dedo. — Enfermeira, traga-me a broca de perfurar o crânio, por favor.

— Epa, espere um minuto...

Aurora olhou para o paciente e sorriu. A enfermeira, Megume, sua amiga, caiu na risada enquanto Inuyasha olhava de uma para a outra.

— Ah, vocês, moças, são muito cruéis.

— Não mais do que você foi dez anos atrás — Kagome retru cou. Estendeu o bisturi para Megume. — Esterilize este, sim?

Megume pegou o instrumento e saiu da sala. Kagome conse guiu parar de sorrir e inclinou-se sobre a cama.

— Acho que já está machucado o suficiente sem que eu precise acrescentar algum outro ferimento.

— Dá para perceber? E eu aqui tentando impressioná-la com a minha coragem de enfrentar a dor.

— Não pode esconder nada de mim. Por isso, não precisa perder tempo se esforçando.

— Oh, sim, eu tinha me esquecido. Você é uma bruxa.

— E uma médica — ela observou.

— Uma médica bruxa? Deus me ajude!

— Cuidado, Inuyasha, ou logo estará sentado em um pe queno lago comendo moscas.

— Engraçado. Agora quer me transformar em sapo. — Ele se encostou ao travesseiro e a encarou. — Está brincan do, não é?

Kagome apenas sorriu.

— Bem, vamos ver se entendo o que aconteceu com você. A sua namorada o atingiu na virilha com o seu Jaguar, foi isso? — Ela se inclinou um pouco e levantou a camisa, expon do a barriga de seu paciente.

Inuyasha começou a ficar nervoso.

— Calma. Relaxe por um segundo — ela pediu.

Ele tentou. Kagome logo localizou onde doía, notou os feri mentos, mas percebeu que não era nada sério. Confirmaria seu diagnóstico de forma mais científica, naturalmente. Mas sempre se sentia melhor quando descobria rapidamente do que se tratava.

— Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu?

Inuyasha assentiu.

Kagome afastou para o lado os cabelos dele e examinou o calombo que havia surgido. Sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que não era nada grave. Uma concussão pequena. Ela tam bém confirmaria isso com um raio-X, por precaução.

— Vai se sentir melhor sabendo que não é nada sério. Fará alguns exames porque não quero que venha a me pro cessar por diagnóstico errado. — Pôs luvas, estendeu os de dos e começou a abrir o zíper do jeans dele.

— Ei, espere aí!

Ela não afastou a mão.

— Algum problema?

— Sim, há um problema. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Kagome sorriu.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que os homens que dirigem um Jaguar têm genitais pequenos — disse suavemente. — Apenas quero checar se é verdade. — Ao perceber o olhar dele, decidiu falar a sério. — Vou apenas examiná-lo. Sou uma médica, Inuyasha. O que pensa que estou fazendo?

— Gostaria de um médico menos sarcástico e com um pouco mais de testosterona. Um médico homem, se não se im portar.

— Verdade? E sobre os genitais pequenos...

— Diabos, Kagome, arranje um médico ou vou embora da qui agora.

— Você continua um idiota, Taisho — ela retrucou. — E desejo que os seus testículos inchem e caiam.

— O que aconteceu com aquela sua filosofia de nunca ma chucar alguém?

— Eu não disse que vou provocar isso, apenas que gostaria que acontecesse. Antes de sair, vou lhe adiantar o diagnóstico do Dr. Myuga, depois de um exame minucioso e de centenas de dólares gastos em raio-X. Você sofreu uma concussão nada grave, provavelmente devido à sua cabeça tão dura. Suas jóias de família vão estar doloridas por um dia ou dois, mas não há nenhum problema com elas. E sofreu uma batida no ombro direito. Este machucado é o que vai doer mais do que tudo, cada vez que virar o braço. — Kagome começou a deixar a sala. — Mais uma coisa, e isso o Dr. Myuga não vai lhe dizer. Você ainda é virgem.

Inuyasha engasgou. Olhou para Kagome como se ela fosse um ser do outro mundo.

— Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que duvidar de minhas habilidades como médica ou como bruxa, Inuyasha Taisho.

Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vocês estão gostando da primeira adaptação? Esse livro contém três histórias, e pretendo adaptar as três, mas não posso prometer nada para vocês.

Quero agradecer a Helidiana, J. Oliveira e AdamoNaruto pelas reviews que me mandaram.

Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic.

Bjs Mary


	3. Capítulo 2

**Enfeitiçados I**

**Feitiço de Amor**

**Capítulo 2**

O Dr. Myuga examinou-o minuciosamente e mandou-o fazer uma série completa de raios-X. Quando os exames fi caram prontos, disse que ele tinha uma concussão leve. Que sua virilha ficaria dolorida, mas que não era nada grave. E que a batida no ombro direito é que doeria mais. O médico apenas não dissera a Inuyasha que ele ainda era virgem...

Mas Kagome sabia. Como era possível explicar isso? Como ela podia saber de uma coisa que ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém?

Diabos!

Inuyasha sentiu sua intimidade invadida. Ficou embaraça do. Como se tivesse de se explicar e se defender com Kagome.

Feria seu orgulho o fato de ela saber que nunca tinha feito sexo. Ela ainda devia estar rindo. Mas, afinal, o que lhe im portava o que ela pudesse estar pensando? Além do mais, não era como se tivesse escolhido ser um celibatário. Acontecia sempre um desastre quando tentava chegar perto de alguma mulher. Isso vinha acontecendo desde o tempo de escola, e agora ele começava a acreditar que continuaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Droga, talvez devesse seguir a vida religiosa.

Era como se tivesse sido amaldiçoado.

_Amaldi__ç__oado?_

E se... Kagome sempre o detestara. Supondo que ela...

Não!

Suspirou e recostou-se ao travesseiro, antes de assinar os papéis que o Dr. Myuga lhe entregara.

— Diga-me uma coisa, doutor, o senhor acredita em mal dições?

O Dr. Myuga sorriu.

— Sei que a deixou louca da vida, mas Kagome Higurashi nunca colocaria um feitiço em ninguém. Não machucaria nem uma mosca. Não dê ouvido a fofocas.

— É fácil para o senhor dizer isso. — Inuyasha falou. O que estava pensando era de fato uma bobagem porque ele não acreditava em bruxarias.

— Se alguém colocou uma maldição em você, não foi Kagome. Aposto meu último dólar nisso.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

— Está me dizendo que acredita nessa história de bruxa? O Dr. Myuga respirou fundo antes de responder. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado da cama e cruzou as pernas.

— Ontem, Kagome e eu estávamos sentados na sala de café. De repente, sem nenhuma razão, ela derrubou a xícara no chão — o médico contou. — Esparramou café por toda parte. Ela levantou-se e correu, como se a cadeira estivesse pegando fogo. Eu a segui e a vi parar diante da porta de um dos quartos... e um segundo depois o paciente lá dentro en trava em choque.

Inuyasha observou atentamente a expressão no rosto do médico.

— E o senhor perguntou a ela a razão da correria?

— Kagome me disse que tinha ouvido soar o alarme do monitor do paciente. Mas não havia nenhum alarme. Descobrimos mais tarde que uma das enfermeiras o deixara desligado. E essa não foi a primeira vez que alguma coisa desse tipo aconteceu — o Dr. Myuga acrescentou.

— Então, o senhor acredita em algum tipo de bruxaria.

— Vêm acontecendo coisas estranhas por aqui, isso eu pos so lhe dizer.

O homem não parecia estar brincando. E Inuyasha come çou a pensar sobre as coisas estranhas que vira Kagome fazer. Com o falcão, por exemplo.

— Então... se houver alguma maldição sobre mim...

— Ou mesmo se estiver com azar — o Dr. Myuga conti nuou —, Kagome é a pessoa certa com quem deve conversar. Tenho certeza disso.

— Claro, a não ser que ela me odeie. Ou tenha sido ela a me enfeitiçar. — A possibilidade não parecia tão absurda agora.

O Dr. Myuga riu e saiu do quarto.

Bem, Inuyasha pensou, não tinha nada a perder. Se não descobrisse logo a razão de o destino estar conspirando para mantê-lo longe de qualquer experiência sexual, ficaria louco. E a parte pior era que completara vinte e nove anos. Kagome já sabia que ele era virgem. Assim, talvez devesse tentar conven cê-la a ajudá-lo.

Ou talvez apenas devesse furar os próprios olhos. Mas primeiro tinha de decidir o que seria menos desagradável.

Kagome parou debaixo dos sinos de vento pendurados na varanda da casa. O lugar parecia uma geleira e os sininhos soavam sem parar.

Entrou bem depressa e encontrou tia Flora entretida em lidar com duas velas cor-de-rosa com corações encravados em suas bases e pétalas de rosas à sua volta.

— Oh, desculpe — murmurou, diminuindo o passo. — Estou interrompendo um ritual?

— Não — Flora disse bem depressa. Quase como se esti vesse escondendo alguma coisa.

— Ora, tia, isso parece um feitiço de amor. Não está tentan do me arranjar algum príncipe que venha me roubar do gosto so convívio que tenho com as senhoras nesta casa, _n__ã__o _é?

— Claro que não, querida! Ora, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Absolutamente não. — Ela pigarreou e fingiu estar ocupada com as velas.

Kagome teve um pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia que as tias estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Mas antes que pudesse fazer uma pergunta para tia Flora, tia Fauna entrou pela porta dos fundos, trazendo no braço uma cesta cheia de ervas frescas e várias raízes.

— Oh, Kagome, você está em casa! — exclamou. — Merri, ela está em casa.

Tia Merri apareceu no topo da escada.

— Espere até ver o que lhe comprei hoje, Kagome! — Ela exibiu uma pequena caixa e desceu as escadas balançando o corpo inteiro. — Quando meus olhos deram com isto, vi que tinha de ser seu.

— Oh, espere para vê-lo! — Fauna exclamou largando as velas.

— Não vai querer tirá-lo — observou Flora.

Definitivamente, as tias estavam agindo de maneira sus peita naquela noite. Kagome ficou alerta. Claro que ela ama va as três com todas as células de seu corpo, e sabia que jamais sonhariam em fazer algo que a magoasse. Mas que havia alguma coisa, havia...

— Obrigada, tia Merri. — Pegou a caixa e a abriu. — Oh, que lindo! — Tirou uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de pedra em forma de rosa, a runa do amor. — Mas, tia Merri, por que esta pedra em particular?

— Algo me disse que deveria ser essa — Merri justificou. — Pareceu-me a combinação perfeita, sabia? Bem, um da queles meus impulsos consumistas.

— A senhora nunca se deixa levar por impulsos consu mistas, tia Merri. Por que não me contam logo o que está acontecendo?

Todas as tias menearam a cabeça em uma negativa, evi tando, porém, que seus olhares se encontrassem. A descon fiança de Kagome aumentou.

— Conte-nos como foi o seu dia, queridinha.

— Oh, sim, faça isso! Encontrou alguém interessante hoje?

— Alguém novo?

Kagome fez um gesto negando, sabendo que as tias es tavam querendo mudar de assunto. Decidiu deixar de lado suas suspeitas. Por ora.

— O único paciente novo não era de fato novo. Era aquele diabinho que costumava me atormentar quando eu era pe quena. Agora é um diabo enorme, um porco machista.

— Ora, a quem está se referindo? — Flora perguntou.

— Certamente não ao doce garoto Taisho! — Fauna ex clamou, e Merri lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Como é que a senhora soube...

— Ora, pelas cartas, querida. Pelas cartas.

— Não sabia que no seu baralho havia uma carta com Inuyasha Taisho, tia Fauna. A não ser que esteja se referindo ao Bobo.

— Oh, querida — disse Fauna. — Então você viu mesmo o garoto Thaisho hoje!

— Só o tempo suficiente para desejar que não o tivesse visto. Juro que nunca conheci um idiota maior em toda a minha vida. Imagine que ele exigiu um médico homem. Ora, como teve a coragem de...

— Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente embaraçado, Kagome — Merri observou.

— Ou é tímido — Flora sugeriu.

— Ou nervoso — Fauna acrescentou.

— Ou um idiota — declarou Kagome. — E se eu voltar a vê-lo, eu... O quê? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

— De que jeito, querida?

— Como se tivessem feito algo que vou odiar.

— Bem... bem, você vai nos entender, tínhamos a impres são de que...— Fauna começou.

— De que você e Inuyasha Taisho eram velhos amigos — Flora concluiu pela irmã.

— Então, quando o pai dele nos telefonou para dizer que ouvira contar que você tinha voltado para a cidade, e para perguntar como você estava... — A voz de Merri falseou.

— A senhora fez o quê?

Merri engoliu em seco, ergueu o queixo e falou com firmeza:

— Eu o convidei para jantar.

— Convidou Inuyasha e o pai dele, ela quer dizer — Fauna acrescentou bem depressa. — Você conhece o pai de Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, um homem tão bondoso conosco... Sempre providen cia as ervas que encomendamos, mesmo as desconhecidas e difíceis de serem encontradas, e nunca nos perguntou o que fazemos com elas.

— Ele se aposentou agora, sabia? Passou a cadeia de lojas para Inuyasha — Flora foi dizendo.

— Cadeia de lojas? — Quando Kagome tinha deixado a cida de para estudar, eram apenas algumas drogarias pequenas.

— Agora ele possui uma cadeia de farmácias enormes, querida — Merri esclareceu. — Inuyasha é quem as adminis tra. O rapaz tem jeito para os negócios. E você não precisa se aborrecer por causa do jantar. Apenas pensamos que seria agradável...

— Quando?

— Ora, amanhã à noite, querida.

— Muito bem. Simplesmente não vou estar aqui. Farei um passeio e...

— Oh, não pode fazer isso — Merri disse, sua voz soando dura e desaprovadora. — Isso seria uma indelicadeza enor me e não a criamos para ser uma pessoa rude.

Kagome colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

— Está bem. Sofrerei durante todo o jantar com esse idio ta. Mas se esperam que eu me divirta, estão enganadas.

— Oh, querida, assim está melhor. E claro que vai se di vertir. Tenho certeza de que Inuyasha se tornou um homem maravilhoso. — Merri sorriu triunfante.

— Ninguém está nos melhores dias ao ir parar numa sala de emergência — Flora observou bondosamente.

— Você pode se surpreender, querida. — Fauna sorriu, satisfeita.

— Eu me surpreenderei se ele tiver a coragem de aparecer aqui — Kagome retrucou, e então subiu ao seu quarto para se sentar e pensar em como sua vida tão certinha e agradável era perturbada agora pelo aparecimento de alguém desagra dável como Inuyasha Taisho.

Olá!!!!!!!!

Será que Inuyasha vai pedir ajuda para Kagome resolver o probleminha dele? Só esses dois mesmo!!!!kkkkkkkkk

Desculpem a demora em postar, como sempre trabalho, infelizmente na minha profissão não tem final de semana e nem feriados.

Acabei de ler todos os contos do livro e vou postá-los um de cada vez, o meu preferido é o segundo.

Obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Tais – Você ainda não viu nada, esse casal ta hilário. Bjs

Helidiana – Não fique com raiva, nós terminamos os capítulos nas melhores partes para deixar vocês na expectativa. Bjs

AdamoNaruto – Eu também adoro as adaptações que postam aqui no site, acompanho quase todas, é que eu adoro o casal Inu&Kag e leio mais as fics com eles. Eu fiz algumas outras modificações sobre a versão do livro, acho que você deve ter notado algumas diferenças. Bjs

KT – Tadinho do Inu, ele ainda vai por cada uma, você vai ver e pior é que a Kagome também. Está perdoada por não ter deixado a sua review. Bjs

Aya-chan – A fic realmente é interessante, e vai ficar melhor nos próximos capítulos. Bjs

J. Oliveira – Ele ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, tadinho. Bjs

Ana M. – Prometo não demorar para postar o próximo. Bjs

Continuem acompanhando, as coisas vão esquentar no próximo capítulo!!!!!!!

Bjs Mary


	4. Capítulo 3

**Enfeiçados I**

**Feitiço de amor**

**Capítulo 3**

O lugar arrepiava seus cabelos. Primeiro, era velho e mais assustador do que se lembrava. A casa era de estilo gótico, com janelas altas e estreitas. Havia sido pintada re centemente, era verdade, e passado por alguns reparos. Mas o canteiro de mato que o pai lhe assegurara ser um jardim de ervas, ocupava metade do quintal, e um de flores ladeava um caminho. Também havia árvores e arbustos para manter o centro bem escondido. Era por isso que ninguém de fora podia ver o que existia naquela parte do terreno. Ele sempre ficava imaginando o que haveria nas profundezas daquele quintal. E ainda havia os sinos de vento enfileirados na va randa e que soavam sem parar. O lugar lhe dava calafrios, Inuyasha pensou. Ficou na expectativa de, a qualquer momen to, ser atacado por uma revoada de morcegos.

Seu pai tinha sido acometido por uma misteriosa tosse, jus tamente na hora de sair para o jantar, e insistira que se trata va provavelmente de uma reação alérgica. Dissera que ele de veria ir representar a família, ou as três senhoras se sentiriam ofendidas, e só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer então.

Inuyasha não queria nem pensar em quais poderiam ser as conseqüências. Mesmo que não acreditasse em bruxarias, lembrou a si mesmo.

Tocou a campainha e imaginou que seria Kagome quem aten deria à porta. Mas quem a abriu foi uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos e olhos bem pretos, e o sorriso de Inuyasha morreu.

— Boa noite, Inuyasha. Você não deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Merriwether. Por favor, entre.

— Boa noite, Inuyasha — disse outra voz, vinda de uma senhora baixinha e muito magra. Tinha os cabelos macios e brancos como algodão, e o rosto de uma avó, daquelas que preparam biscoitos para os netinhos. — Que bom ver você novamente, meu jovem. Sou Flora, lembra-se de mim?

— E eu sou Fauna — falou uma outra, também baixa, mas rechonchuda como uma abóbora e com o cabelo da mes ma cor do legume. Daquela senhora, ele se lembrava.

— Estou feliz em vê-las novamente — murmurou. — Lamento, mas meu pai não pôde vir. Ele disse que sentia muito perder este jantar. — Enquanto falava, olhava em volta. Havia muita coisa para ver. E o lugar tinha um cheiro de licioso, do qual ele logo localizou a fonte: incenso queiman do em um pote que parecia oriental e muito antigo. E tinha velas por toda a parte. A maioria cor-de-rosa ou vermelha, ele notou, imaginando se as cores tinham algum significado especial. Soava uma música muito suave. Em cada janela se via um prisma de cristal suspenso, e em cada prateleira estavam alinhadas pedras, algumas pequenas, outras enor mes. Uma pequena mesa estava junto à janela, e sobre ela repousava um caldeirão de ferro preto, e outros itens em vol ta, como velas, estatuetas de figuras místicas, copos de vinho e um espelho de mão ornamentado com prata.

— E o que impediu seu pai de vir, Inuyasha? — perguntou a mais alta das senhoras, Merriwether, ele pensou.

— Creio que foi uma reação alérgica ou algo assim — ele respondeu, ainda distraído, procurando localizar Kagome, e imaginando por que estaria fazendo isso. Nem gostava da moça. Inclusive nem de seu tipo. Preferia loiras de olhos azuis e bustos maiores que os cérebros. Não morenas com cabelo da cor das penas de um corvo. E ainda com dons de bruxa.

Viu outra mesa onde estava um elaborado baralho e uma bola de cristal no centro. Sentiu um arrepio na base do pescoço.

— Oh, seu pai adoeceu? — Flora pareceu preocupada.

— Sim, mas se trata de alergia. Nada sério. Ele... — A voz de Inuyasha tremeu. Kagome apareceu no topo das escadas, e ele ficou estático. Ela era... ela era linda. Não parecia mais a médica do hospital com aquele avental branco e o cabelo preso para trás.

Ela foi descendo as escadas. Trajava um vestido preto com mangas até os punhos, e que destacava os seios e cada uma das curvas de seu corpo. O cabelo era comprido, muito com prido, e brilhava à luz das velas como se fosse mágico. E seus olhos pareciam mais amendoados e negros que pedra de ônix.

Por que ela teria se dado ao trabalho de se arrumar da quele jeito? Será que Kouga viria logo mais?

Por sua vez, Kagome sentia raiva de si mesma. Por que escolhera aquele vestido preto tão chamativo se era Inuyasha Taisho o convidado? Por quê? Pelo amor de Deus, por que caprichara no traje para se apresentar a um homem que nem queria ver pela frente?

Talvez para puni-lo, pensou. Para mostrar àquele idiota o que ele estava perdendo por considerá-la estranha demais, inteligente demais, jovem demais para o gosto dele. Para que lamentasse ter pedido outro médico no hospital. E por havê-la torturado durante toda a infância.

Tudo isso, porém, não significava mais nada para ela, não é? Já tinha se esquecido das zombarias sofridas naquele tem po, pelo menos era do que tentava se convencer. Mas isso era uma mentira. Tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto Taisho quando criança, e ele retribuíra o sentimento com caçoadas. Bem, agora ele poderia ver bem no que se transformara a menina do passado.

E, se era isso o que queria, estava sendo bem-sucedida, porque Inuyasha não tirava os olhos dela.

— Kagome — ele disse em um fio de voz.

— Como vai, Inuyasha? Como está o seu ombro?

— Dolorido demais. Mas todo o resto parece estar bem.

— Quem poderia ter adivinhado isso? — ela perguntou docemente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Você podia. E o fez, e eu fui um idiota. Reconheço isso, está bem?

Kagome se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras.

— Esse é um pedido de desculpas?

— Talvez — ele admitiu, atravessando a sala e se aproxi mando dela. — Mas não vamos nos esquecer de que eu não era a única pessoa agressiva naquele pronto-socorro.

— Então, está esperando que eu peça desculpas?

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar, depois a encarou de novo.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Kagome. Esse vestido que está usando é desculpa suficiente para mim. E se dissermos que estamos empatados?

Ela empalideceu.

— Não estou usando este vestido como pedido de descul pas. Eu o uso porque estou velha demais para mostrar a lín gua para você. Mas você é ainda muito burro para entender a mensagem.

— A única mensagem que estou recebendo querida, é: "Ve nha e me toque".

— Pois se enganou _querido, _porque significa: "isto aqui não é para você".

— E por acaso eu disse que queria?

— Suas calças mostram isso claramente. — Olhou para a parte do corpo de Inuyasha que parecia bem aumentada, pres sionando o zíper. — Mas você tem razão. Tudo parece estar como sempre.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer uma observação agressiva, Kagome olhou admirada para as três tias vestidas com seus casacos, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Aonde vocês pensam que vão? — perguntou, tentando não se mostrar desesperada.

— Vamos ver Inu Taisho, querida — Merri anunciou calma mente.

— O pai de Inuyasha está doente. E o mínimo que podemos fazer.

— Sim. Eu tenho os melhores remédios para alergias — Flora acrescentou, exibindo o saco com as ervas.

— Mas... mas... tia Flora, o homem _tem _sua própria far mácia!

Flora colocou a mão na boca, escondendo o riso.

— Você está brincando, Kagome. Como se uma farmácia pudesse ser comparada com remédios de bruxas.

Kagome balançou a cabeça em desespero.

— Mas então... e o jantar?

— Seja uma boa anfitriã esta noite, querida! — Merri ex clamou. — É seu dever. Faça com que o nosso convidado se sinta bem, e não nos embarace.

— Tudo está pronto, Kagome— Fauna observou. — Apenas pegue as travessas e sirva o jantar.

— E divirtam-se! — A voz de Flora soou animadíssima.

— Bem... — Kagome colocou as mãos nos quadris. Olhou para a porta por onde as tias tinham sumido, e depois se voltou para Inuyasha. — Detesto dizer isso, mas acho que es tamos sendo... manipulados para ficarmos sozinhos.

— De fato, estranhei a tosse de meu pai. Parecia meio forçada. Ele deve ter combinado isso com as suas tias.

Kagome fitou-o, estreitando os olhos.

— E essa idéia foi sua?

— Gosto de mulheres loiras de olhos azuis. Mortícia Addams nunca me atraiu.

Ela olhou para a parte das calças de Inuyasha que exibia bem a excitação dele.

— Oh, posso ver isso...

— Por que não vai montar em sua vassoura?

— Não montamos em vassouras, seu idiota.

— Bem, não precisa me dizer o uso que faz das vassouras. Não acho que o meu coração agüentaria.

— Acho que o seu zíper é que não vai agüentar.

Inuyasha suspirou e abaixou o olhar.

— Droga, Kagome, nem posso acreditar que vim aqui pen sando em lhe pedir ajuda. Você está sempre na defensiva e se ofende por qualquer coisa.

— Você cresceu me considerando um tipo de maluca satâ nica e acha que estou na defensiva. — De repente, ela ficou alerta. — Você veio aqui pedir a minha ajuda?

— Nunca achei que você era maluca ou satânica.

— Eu nem acredito no diabo — Kagome disse.

— Ah, estou aliviado. Começava a achar que você me jul gava o próprio demônio.

— O modo como você me provocava... — ela começou. — Pensei que era tão supersticioso quanto...

— Eu era um menino. E meninos são idiotas às vezes. Diabos, Kagome, eu provocava todos os meus amigos. — Ele se sentia meio confuso. — Creio que exagerei com você. E lá no hospital, ainda piorei as coisas. Você ainda está com raiva de mim.

— Chega dessa conversa. Quer comer ou o quê?

— Quero falar uma coisa para você.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Kagome percebeu que ha via sinceridade no de Inuyasha.

— Penso que... Eu poderia... — Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. — Isto vai soar insano.

— É alguma coisa física? O que pensa que tem Inuyasha? — O lado médico dela entrou em alerta, notando que ele esta va com boa aparência, mas, mesmo assim... quem sabe...

— Bem, Kagome, é físico, mas não dó jeito que está pen sando. Creio que alguma maldição paira sobre a minha cabe ça. Isso parece loucura?

Ela deu um passo para trás, olhando-o com atenção total.

— Uma maldição. Pensei que não acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa.

— Não acredito. E você?

— Claro que sim.

— E... você...por acaso... me amaldiçoou?

— Eu fiz o quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Está me perguntando se fiz algum feitiço contra você?

Inuyasha assentiu.

Ela fechou os olhos para esconder a dor que sentia. Inesperadamente, sem sentido, mas real.

— Eu sempre pensei... — Mordendo o lábio, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou de costas para ele.

— Kagome? — Tocou-a no ombro, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. — Você sempre pensou... o quê?

— Que você era o único que não tinha medo de mim, Inuyasha. O único que não parecia pensar que eu era uma bru xa, um monstro. Agora vejo que estava enganada.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que havia um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Aproximou-se mais, como se que rendo comprovar que não estava enganado.

— Pois fique sabendo, Inuyasha, que eu arrancaria a minha _m__ã__o _antes de prejudicar alguém. Não mato nem aranhas, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas não se desculpou.

— Diabos, se você conhecesse uma bruxa que sempre o detestou, e andasse com a minha falta de sorte há um bom tempo, provavelmente pensaria que...

— Pensaria em pedir ajuda — ela disse. Caminhou até a sala de jantar e sentou-se à mesinha onde estava a bola de cristal e o baralho de cartas. — Então, o que o faz pensar que está amaldiçoado? Talvez as coisas que acontecem com você sejam para beneficiá-lo, não pensou nisso? Muitas pessoas pensam que estão com azar... perdem aviões e encontros ou seus carros quebram... quando, na verdade, os atrasos prote geram suas vidas de desastres.

— Bem, esses meus atrasos não estão me salvando de nada a não ser... do prazer.

— Verdade? — Kagome o olhou, curiosa. — Então, real mente pensa que está amaldiçoado?

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, mas não se sentou.

— A evidência parece atestar isso.

— Que evidência?

Ele suspirou profundamente e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Eu nunca fiz sexo com ninguém em toda a minha vida. Não pela falta de vontade, mas porque sempre que tento, o mundo parece vir abaixo. Você pode dar um jeito de essa _maldi__çã__o _acabar?

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Rangeu os dentes. Segurou a res piração. Nada ajudou. Caiu numa incontrolável risada. E lamentou no mesmo instante quando viu o rosto de Inuyasha tomado pela raiva. Ele se voltou e saiu da casa batendo a porta sem olhar para trás.

A risada de Kagome foi parando, e ela então tomou consciên cia do que fizera.

— Meu Deus — murmurou. — Ele estava falando sério. — Levantou-se e correu, chamando-o, mas Inuyasha já havia batido a porta do carro e ligado o motor.

Pensou em usar de mágica para impedi-lo de ir embora, a fim de que pudesse se desculpar. Porém, uma bruxa não devia manipular os outros. E também não devia magoar nin guém. E tinha a sensação de que acabara de fazer isso.

— Kagome Higurashi, o que você fez? — Merri estava muito aborrecida, parada diante da sobrinha com as mãos nos quadris.

Fim do Capítulo...........

**Olá!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mais um capítulo hilário dessa fic, aliás como prometi as coisas vão começar a esquentar entre o nosso casal favorito.**

**Como só passei para deixar o meu oi e um bom começo de semana para vocês, no próximo capítulo eu comento as reviews, mas desde já agradeço principalmente a vocês leitores que comentam e também aos que por alguma boa razão não deixam a sua marquinha na minha fic, mas estão acompanhando mesmo assim.**

**Bjs Mary !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— Não tive a intenção. — Ela tentou se justificar, sen tindo-se uma menina de seis anos de idade. — Inuyasha es tava tão insolente... Fiquei com raiva, e então ele me disse uma coisa e eu pensei... bem, eu não pensei, mas eu... ri dele. — Respirou fundo, não sabendo o que fazer diante do olhar chocado das tias. — Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas aconteceu. Quando percebi que ele estava pedindo ajuda de verdade, e não por caçoada, já era tarde. Ele ficou furioso e foi embora como uma criança malcriada.

— E você não pode culpá-lo, não é? — Merri observou.

— Oh, Kagome, sabe como os homens se ofendem facil mente, não é? Não devia ter rido do pobre rapaz. — Fauna torcia as mãos como se aquela fosse uma situação terrível.

— Não fiquem desse jeito. Nunca gostei de Inuyasha, e ele jamais gostou de mim, assim provavelmente jamais nos ve remos de novo e...

— Lamento muito se isso acontecer, querida! — Flora exclamou e olhou com tristeza para as irmãs. — Creio que chegou a hora de contarmos a ela.

— Eu _sabia _que estavam me escondendo alguma coisa!

A delicada Flora encarou a sobrinha, enquanto as outras balançavam as mãos para que ficasse calada.

— Querida, as bruxas da nossa família têm um segredo, algo que herdamos de nossos pais. A razão é que a nossa mágica é muito mais forte do que a das outras praticantes desta arte.

Merri e Fauna pararam de gesticular e ficaram paradas, surpresas, sem entender o que Flora pretendia dizer.

— Pensei... — Kagome olhou em volta, confusa. — Pensei que era algo que viesse no nosso sangue. O poder dos nossos ancestrais, ou coisa assim.

— Não, querida. Há mais do que isso. É um segredo que você não pode nunca revelar a ninguém, a menos que se torne absolutamente necessário. Jamais contaria a você, a não ser talvez em meu leito de morte. Mas agora você deve saber.

Kagome esperou ansiosa pela revelação.

— Toda mulher da família Higurashi está destinada a per der os seus poderes, o seu dom e

a sua mágica no dia em que completar vinte e seis anos.

Kagome deu um passo para trás como se a tia a tivesse esbofeteado. Ela faria vinte e seis anos em menos de vinte e quatro horas. À meia-noite do Dia das Bruxas! Isso seria no dia seguinte!

— Não!

— Oh, sim. Lamento, mas é a verdade.

— Meu... meu poder de cura!

— Você poderá continuar praticando a medicina, querida, mas...

— Não, isso não pode acontecer, tia Flora, por favor! — O pânico disparara seu coração. Não podia perder o dom da cura. E se fosse atender alguma criança doente, como aquela que es tava com uma ruptura no baço que nenhum médico diagnosti cara corretamente. A criança teria morrido se ela não tivesse o dom de adivinhar o que estava acontecendo de errado. — O que posso fazer? — Agarrou a tia pelos ombros e esperou a resposta. — Deve haver alguma coisa. As senhoras ainda têm os seus dons! — exclamou, olhando para as outras duas tias.

Merri e Fauna não deram resposta alguma, e indicaram que seria Flora a esclarecer o que faltava. .

. — Sim, minha criança. Há um modo de mantermos a nos sa mágica. Mas eu temo que você não vá aprová-lo.

— Não me importo! Farei qualquer coisa. Basta me dizer.

Flora pigarreou.

— Você precisa... ter relações... com um homem antes do seu vigésimo sexto aniversário, querida. E... o... o homem tem de ser... puro.

— Puro?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, o homem tem de ser virgem! — Merri exclamou impaciente. — Agora está entendendo por que estamos tão aborrecidas com você por ter levado Inuyasha a sair desta casa do jeito que saiu?

Kagome balançou a cabeça, como se o movimento colocasse os pensamentos no lugar.

— Isso não faz sentido. Estão brincando comigo, não é? Tudo é tão bizarro!

— Não estamos brincando, querida — Flora negou gentil mente. — Assim, sugiro que comece a pensar em como fazer as pazes com o rapaz. E quanto antes, melhor.

A realidade do que Kagome acabara de ouvir finalmente a atingiu. As tias estavam lhe dizendo que tinha duas opções: perder os poderes ou dormir com Inuyasha Taisho.

— Esperem — ela disse. — Deve haver outros homens nesta cidade que ainda são virgens.

— Claro, querida. Em cursos de segundo-grau, quem sabe, mas você seria presa por seduzir um menor de idade.

— Tia Merri! Não pretendo... Oh, o que vou fazer? Deve haver outro homem virgem! Qualquer um, menos Inuyasha.

— Mesmo no nosso tempo, tivemos problemas em achar homens virgens, querida — Merri explicou.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Foram vocês que jogaram uma praga em cima de Inuyasha, não é?

— Só interferimos um pouco. Foi um feitiço leve. Apenas uma espionagem na bola de cristal...

— Tia Merri, ele foi atingido pelo próprio carro! Eu não chamaria isso de feitiço leve.

— _Aquilo _foi um acidente. Não pretendíamos ferir o ra paz... bem, não deliberadamente.

Aurora pressionou os dedos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos.

— Vou para o meu quarto. Preciso meditar.

— Flora, isso foi engenhoso! — Merri abraçou a irmã. — Como teve essa idéia brilhante?

— Bem, Kagome ia arruinar tudo. Não podíamos deixar isso acontecer, podíamos?

Fauna fez que não.

— Mas no fundo foi uma maldade. E de onde você tirou esse prazo? O dia do aniversário dela?

— Se não nos apressarmos, aquele rapaz vai acabar se ma tando ao tentar se livrar de nosso feitiço para... vocês sabem.

— O Dia das Bruxas veio a calhar — Merri concluiu. — Vai dar tudo certo. Kagome não vai querer se arriscar a per der o dom de cura. Sua idéia foi brilhante, Flora.

— Mas pobre Kagome. Não será fácil para ela. E odeio ter de mentir desse jeito.

— Nós diremos a verdade mais tarde. Kagome vai enten der e não se importará, assim que se apaixonar por Inuyasha.

Fauna pegou seu baralho de taro e escolheu uma só carta.

— Dois de Espadas. Vocês estão se esquecendo. Nossos poderes nos dizem que Inuyasha será o pai da filhinha de Kagome. Mas não dizem que eles se apaixonarão. Há uma grande chance de que isso nunca venha a acontecer.

— Não vão se apaixonar? — Flora perguntou, arrasada.

— Terão um filho e não ficarão juntos? — Merri lamentou.

— E possível.

Merri apertou as mãos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Oh, meu Deus! Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça.

Kagome não dormiu a noite toda. Não conseguiu nem mes mo ficar deitada na cama. Muitos cenários passavam por sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, pois era absurdo de mais. As tias deviam estar mentindo. Mas por quê? Eram excêntricas, sim. Mas isso...

Talvez estivessem tentando fazer com que ela se interes sasse pelo homem que consideravam o marido ideal. Um ho mem perfeito para a sobrinha.

Perfeito para ela? Inuyasha Taisho?

Grunhiu em desespero.

Mas... e se não fosse isso? E se ela realmente fosse perder todo seu poder de cura?

Fechando os olhos, compreendeu que não podia se arriscar. Até mesmo dormir com Inuyasha seria melhor que perder seu dom. E, além do mais, seria apenas uma vez. Certo? Apenas uma noite com Inuyasha, e ela podia relaxar. Sorriu então. Uma noite com Inuyasha. Talvez se embebedasse antes...

Por um momento, imaginou-o tentando se livrar da virgindade todos aqueles anos, com as tias constantemen te interferindo. O pensamento a fez sorrir, e então caiu na gargalhada. Pobre Inuyasha. Não era de surpreender que ele pensasse estar amaldiçoado.

Mas aquilo não era divertido, e a risada se tornou amar ga. Ela não tinha escolha. Teria de se aproximar dele e... se duzi-lo. Oh, Deus, se descobrisse que isso era uma mentira, estrangularia as tias.

Mas considerando a possibilidade de que fosse verdade...

Como conquistaria Inuyasha? Ora, usando seus poderes de bruxa, naturalmente. Podia fazer isso.

A não ser que ele não quisesse fazer sexo com ela de modo algum.

Inuyasha, vinte e oito anos, e ainda virgem. Frustrado a ponto de vir lhe pedir ajuda. Misericórdia, ele estava mais do que disposto a dormir com qualquer mulher.

Fim do Capítulo

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo pequeno, mas tenho uma boa notícia, eu terminei a adaptação, então é só postar, portando o prazo máximo de um capítulo para o outro é de uma semana.

Outra coisa é que essa fic é pequena, vai ter entre 10 ou no máximo 11 (é que eu não to ma lembrando e tenho preguiça de abrir o arquivo que tem é ela completa).

Como eu disse as coisas estão esquentando, imaginem então a confusão que essa pequena mentirinha vai causar? Bem fiquem com a expectativa. kkkkkkkk

Respostas dos Reviews

J. Oliveira – Vai esquentar e como, o Inu ta doido para perder a virgindade e agora a K-chan precisa de um homem virgem, o que você acha? Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo de The Trip até o final da semana que vem, ele ta quase pronto, só falta a revisão e tempo para isso. Bjs

Helidiana – O Inu vai sofrer só mais um pouquinho, mas vai ser uma dor um pouquinho diferente, pode crer. Não vou demorar a postar o próximo. Bjs

Aya-chan g – Fico feliz que gostou, ela é uma adaptação e a história é muito fofinha, por isso resolvi postar. Bjs.

Galerinha mais dois avisos:

Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN ou no Orkut, eu terei um grande prazer manter contato com vocês, mas gostaria que me mandassem um recado avisando que são leitores, e/ou escritores do site, é que tenho recebidos convites, e só adiciono as pessoas que eu sei da onde são, ou que eu conheço.

Segundo recado é que os próximos capítulos de The Trip e Amos louco amor, estão prontos e só falta a revisão, portando semana que vem, quem quiser dar uma passadinha por lá, vai ter capítulo novo.

Por favor, não sou nada sem a opinião de vocês, então meus queridos leitores reviews.

Bjs, bjs, bjs

Mary


	6. capítulo 5

Só lembrando Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem.

O livro Enfeitiçados e seus maravilhosos contos também não me pertencem e sim à Maggie Shanay.

_**Enfeitiçados I**_

_**Feitiço de amor**_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 5**_

Era o Dia das Bruxas, e Inuyasha decidiu tirar o dia de fol ga. Merecia um descanso depois da humilhação que pas sara na noite anterior. Sem mencionar que seu ombro ainda doía. O resto do corpo estava bem. Não que isso importasse. As partes que estavam melhor eram as que provavelmente nunca usaria.

Gostaria de estrangular Kagome. Era uma mu lher fria e malvada como uma cobra.

Ia preparar seu desjejum quando a campainha do aparta mento tocou. Achou que talvez fosse o pai, mas, quando abriu a porta, viu-se diante de Kagome.

Os olhos negros exibiam uma expressão de incerteza e os cabelos acetinados emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

Inuyasha começou a fechar a porta.

— Espere! Trouxe uma oferta de paz. — Ela exibiu uma enorme caixa, e ele sentiu o cheiro de rosquinhas frescas. Com recheio de amora, se não se enganava. Seus favoritos. Tentou se lembrar se alguma vez dera essa informação a Kagome. Bobagem, ela devia ter lido sua mente.

Diabos, não! Se pudesse ler a mente dele, não estaria ali sem um guarda-costas. Abriu a porta de novo.

— Do que se trata Kagome? O que veio fazer aqui?

Vendo que ele usava apenas a cueca, ela recuou.

— Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia.

Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço, sem ter certeza de por que fazia isso, e ela pareceu um pouco alarmada.

— Entre, Kagome. Não precisa se preocupar porque, se eu tiver a mínima idéia de tentar alguma coisa com você, com certeza meu apartamento vai pegar fogo. Você está perfeita mente segura na minha companhia.

Ela abaixou o olhar rapidamente. Um olhar de culpa. Por que seria? Suspirou, resignada, antes de entrar. Inuyasha fe chou a porta.

— Tem café fresco na cozinha — ele disse ao vê-la nova mente com os olhos baixos. — Suponho que devo me vestir. Você com certeza não veio aqui para me ver nu.

Quando ia se virar, Kagome resmungou alguma coisa.

— O que foi?

— Nada — ela disse. — Pode ir. Vá se vestir.

Havia algo de diferente em Kagome, e ele queria saber o que era. Além do fato de parecer nervosa e menos hostil do que de hábito. E então descobriu do que se tratava. Ela esta va usando maquiagem. Era leve, mas os olhos estavam mais delineados. O perfume exótico se misturava com o aroma do café e das rosquinhas. Usava uma saia preta bem curta e uma blusa combinando. Ele podia ver o sutiã escuro por bai xo do tecido. As meias de seda também eram pretas. E os sapatos, abertos na frente, revelavam suas unhas. Isso sem contar os saltos altíssimos.

O que ela fora fazer ali, vestida daquele jeito?

Inuyasha deu um passo em sua direção. A fantasia de estran gulá-la dava lugar a algumas outras, bem mais agradáveis.

— Pensei que ia se vestir — ela murmurou.

Ele parou as fantasias destruídas. Quem ele estava que rendo enganar? Aquilo não aconteceria nunca. E, por mais que desejasse fazer sexo com alguém, certamente não queria que fosse com ela. Sacudiu a cabeça e foi se vestir.

Quando voltou, encontrou-a sentada à mesa da cozinha, diante da caixa de rosquinhas que permanecia fechada. Serviu-se de café e sentou-se diante dela.

— Você não fez a barba — ela disse, encarando-o.

— Não pensei que fosse necessário. Nunca me barbeio nos meus dias de folga.

— Oh.

_Droga. _Algumas mulheres achavam atraente aquela apa rência. Ou... ao menos pensava que fosse assim. Kagome pa recia apenas nervosa.

— Então, vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui vestida desse jeito ou deverei adivinhar a razão?

— O que há de errado com o jeito de me vestir? — pergun tou, franzindo a testa.

— Nada.

— Então por que...

— O que está fazendo na minha cozinha, Kagome?

Ela umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo.

— Queria pedir desculpas. Pelo que fiz a noite passada.

Kagome estava pedindo desculpas? Para ele?

— Não devia ter rido de você. Eu apenas... Não percebi que estava falando sério. Você vive me provocando. Assim, pensei que estivesse brincando e esperando pela minha res posta para caçoar mais ainda.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas ficou parado ali, observando-a, esperando-a prosseguir.

— Eu não estava rindo de você, Inuyasha. Estava rindo com você. Pensei que estivesse fazendo uma piada sobre a tal maldição. Pensei que tivesse sido celibatário todo esse tempo por qualquer outra razão. Isto é, olhe para você. Qualquer mulher iria querer...

Inuyasha sorriu. Então ela o achava atraente sem se barbear.

— Não é esse o meu problema. — Ele tomou um grande gole de café, e então abaixou a xícara. — As mulheres querem ir para a cama comigo. Mas alguma coisa sempre acontece. Como no último episódio com... bem, não me lembro do nome dela. — Parou de falar. — Por que diabos estou discutindo isso com você?

— Porque posso ajudá-lo. — Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma rosquinha, apesar de não ter vontade alguma de comê-la.

— Duvido. — Observou-a com atenção. — Nem sei por que me passou pela cabeça lhe pedir ajuda. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não acredito nessa bobagem de mágica.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. Parecia prestes a dar uma resposta agressiva. Porém, respirou fundo e fechou a boca, conseguindo se controlar.

— Por que, pelo menos, não me deixa tentar?

Inuyasha recostou-se à cadeira. Aquilo estava se tornando interessante. Desde quando ela tinha perdido uma oportuni dade de repreendê-lo?

— A mulher que estava com você... e de quem nem se lembra o nome...

— O que tem ela? — Inuyasha pegou de novo a xícara de café e tomou um gole.

— Com todas as mulheres foi assim? Mulheres que você mal conhecia, com quem apenas queria dormir?

— Bem, de fato, sim.

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Então, talvez esse seja o problema. Talvez inconscien temente você esteja sabotando a si mesmo porque não quer de fato dormir com uma estranha.

— Ora, ora, está parecendo mais uma psiquiatra do que uma bruxa.

Mais uma vez Kagome evitou uma resposta agressiva.

— Talvez fosse melhor se a sua primeira vez fosse com alguém... conhecido. Alguém... que você conhecesse há bas tante tempo.

— Certo. Quem, por exemplo? — Inuyasha tomou um gran de gole de café. Amargo e forte, como ele gostava.

— Eu.

Ele cuspiu o café, que atingiu a mesa, as rosquinhas e a parte da frente da blusa sexy que ela usava. A xícara caiu no chão, e ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, engasgando. Kagome se levantou e procurou bater em suas costas.

Quando ele conseguiu se refazer e, por fim, se sentou, er gueu a cabeça e olhou-a. Ela devia estar brincando.

Kagome lhe devolveu um olhar sério.

— Você não está brincando, está?

— Eu... eu estava tentando ajudar. Se parece tão absurdo para você, então esqueça. — Virou-se e se dirigiu à porta.

Inuyasha se levantou rapidamente.

— Espere um minuto! — Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

Quando ela o encarou, prosseguiu:

— Você me pegou de sur presa, só isso. Se estiver disposta... Eu seria louco se recu sasse.

Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome enrijeceu o corpo e endireitou as costas. Ela mais parecia Joana d'Arc indo para a fogueira.

— Então está bem.

— Está bem?

Assentindo, ela levou os dedos aos botões da blusa, abrin do o primeiro, depois o segundo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Inuyasha fitou-a, sentindo como se ela tivesse jogado um bal de de água fria nele.

— Posso notar que você mal pode esperar por isso.

— Não fique aí tendo idéias, Inuyasha. Isso não é nada pes soal. — Abriu outro botão. Tirou a blusa e ficou apenas com o sutiã e a saia curtinha, parecendo à mulher das fantasias eróticas de qualquer homem.

— Então você não me deseja realmente — ele disse.

— Claro que não.

— Está fazendo isso apenas como um favor.

— Naturalmente. — Abriu o zíper da saia e a retirou. As meias pretas estavam presas por ligas, e a calcinha era vermelha. O ventre era macio, e os seios, arredondados e fir mes sob o sutiã. Inuyasha desejou gostar dela pelo menos um pouquinho. Engoliu em seco. Ela viera ali apenas para ir para a cama com ele, e aquilo o deixava extremamente nervoso.

— E o que você ganha com isso?

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Nada que precise saber. Vai ficar aí parado ou se despir?

Boa pergunta. Inuyasha não tinha certeza de querer uma mulher que não o desejava. Mas... e se ela o desejasse?

— Venha aqui, Kagome.

Notou um sinal de alarme nos olhos dela, seguido de resig nação e resolução estóicas. Ela se aproximou lentamente, como a virgem de um vilarejo caminhando até a cratera do vulcão.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para junto de seu corpo. Ela estava quente, tremendo ligeiramente. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, ela ofegou e tentou recuar.

— Ora, vamos, Kagome. Se tem medo até de me beijar, co mo espera fazer qualquer outra coisa?

— Não... n-não estou com medo.

— Não? Então prove. Beije-me como se quisesse fazer isso. Mesmo que finja estar gostando. — Sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, beijou-a de novo.

A reação de Kagome foi lenta. Os lábios foram relaxando e se entreabriram, e os braços o envolveram. Inuyasha tocou-a com a língua, traçando a forma dos lábios com delicadeza, experimentando a boca macia, fazendo-a estremecer. Uma doce reação de prazer, que o afetou.

Puxou-a mais para junto de si, intensificando o beijo. E, para sua surpresa, Kagome começou a corresponder, acari ciando seus cabelos, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, recebendo-o completamente em sua boca, explorando-o também com a língua.

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça e a fitou.

— Você me deseja. Sempre me desejou.

— Só nos seus sonhos — Kagome sussurrou em um tom sensual.

Ele deixou os braços caírem e se afastou.

— Mentirosa.

— Eu... — Seguiu-o com os olhos ao vê-lo recolher sua roupa do chão e estendê-la para ela.

— O que...

— Vista-se, Kagome. Não aceito sexo por piedade. Então, se é isso, pode esquecer. — Ele sabia muito bem que não era. Porém, não iria para a cama com ela, a não ser que ela reco nhecesse aquilo.

— Mas...

— Nada de mas. Sei que me deseja. Se fosse honesta con sigo mesma, saberia disso também. Assim, por que não volta quando estiver preparada para admitir isso, e então veremos?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, que brilhavam com raiva e tal vez com um pouco da humilhação que ele sentira na noite anterior quando ela rira dele. Bom.

— Seu arrogante, egocêntrico e estúpido!

— Sim, sim.

Ela agarrou a blusa com movimentos raivosos e a saia do mesmo jeito.

— Vai se arrepender disso, Inuyasha Taisho!

Com essas palavras, deixou o apartamento como um fu racão.

— Diabos, Kagome — ele sussurrou depois que ela saiu. — Eu já me arrependi.

Oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como prometi as coisas esquentaram, e cada vez mais eles se dão conta da atração que sentem um pelo outro.

Me desculpem o atraso para está postando esse capítulo, pretendia fazendo isso na segunda, mas cheguei tarde em casa e tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia para trabalhar.

Com isso estou com os próximos capítulos de todas as minhas fics atrasados, que beleza!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamos as reviews, que foram poucas, me desculpem só estou puxando a orelha de vocês bem de levinho.

Aya-chan g – Infelismente só mais na frente você vai ter a sua duvida respondida, a principio como você pode ver,

ela ta preferindo manter segredo. Também não podemos julgar o coitado, kkkkkkkk. Bjs

Krol-chan – Eu adoro o desenho "Bela adormecida" da Disney, e você matou a charada, os nomes foram inspirados nesse filme, inclusive vou lhe confessar o nome verdadeiro da personagem principal do conto, é Aurora. Bjs

Espero que continuem acompanhando.

Bjs Mary


	7. Capítulo 6

**Enfeitiçados I**

**Feitiço de Amor**

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acon tecer. Tinha sido humilhada... descartada... Por Inuyasha Taisho! Não que fosse uma virgem ingênua. Já estivera com homens antes. Na escola, na faculdade. Não muitos, mas o suficiente para não se assustar com o ato sexual.

Assim, por que um simples beijo do homem a quem detes tara toda a sua vida fazia com que se sentisse descontrolada? Por que sentia que ele estivesse lhe dando mais prazer com um simples beijo do que os outros homens com quem havia feito o ato completo? Por que ele se recusara a fazer sexo com ela?

Havia agido como uma tola, e gostaria de dar um chute em si mesma por isso. Desceu do carro e caminhou para sua casa. O problema era que o pior ainda estava para acontecer. Tinha de fazê-lo mudar de idéia antes que o dia terminasse. Porque já era Dia das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela faria vinte e sete anos. Não havia como esquecer essa realidade.

Tinha de dormir com Inuyasha.

Mas se isso significasse admitir para o cretino que aquela não seria uma experiência revoltante, então nunca acontece ria. Morreria antes de reconhecer tal coisa.

Estava parada diante da casa, sem vontade de entrar e enfrentar as tias, quando a porta se abriu subitamente. Tia Merri estava pálida, com os olhos arregalados.

— Kagome! Graças a Deus! Estávamos procurando você. — A voz tremia, e ela piscava, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Alguma coisa horrível estava acontecendo. C_om tia Flora._

— Onde ela está? O que aconteceu? — Kagome seguiu Merri para dentro da casa.

Flora encontrava-se no sofá, parecendo adormecida, mas a percepção especial de Kagome lhe dizia que era outra coisa.

— Não conseguimos acordá-la — Fauna murmurou, olhando para a sobrinha sem esconder o desespero. — Ela simplesmente veio até a sala, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Kagome olhou para a sua querida tia, tão frágil, deitada ali, imóvel. Ouviu o barulho de um carro parando em frente à casa, e então passos pesados entrando na sala de visitas.

— Kagome?

Ela se virou. Inuyasha estava na entrada com um semblan te de preocupação.

— Como você...

— Eu telefonei para ele perguntando por você — Merri explicou. — Mas você já tinha saído do apartamento.

— O que há de errado com Flora?— Fauna perguntou.

— Não sei. — Tremendo, ela levou a mão ao pescoço da tia para sentir a pulsação, que estava muito lenta. A respi ração parecia prestes a parar a qualquer momento. Oh, sua preciosa tia Flora! — Eu... eu não posso... — Tentou evitar as lágrimas, sem sucesso.

E então sentiu o toque gentil de Inuyasha em seus ombros.

— Sra. Merri, telefone para o hospital e informe que leva remos a Sra. Flora para lá imediatamente. Sra. Fauna, arran je um cobertor. Está muito frio lá fora.

As duas senhoras obedeceram às ordens de Inuyasha sem hesitação. Ele continuava com as mãos nos ombros de Kagome e a sentia soluçar.

— Você pode ajudar sua tia, Kagome. Está deixando as emo ções atrapalharem o seu diagnóstico.

— O que sabe sobre as minhas emoções, Inuyasha?

— Nada. Mas sei que aos dezesseis anos você salvou aquele falcão que eu atropelei com o meu Mustang. Lembra-se disso?

Ela fechou os olhos. Como podia esquecer? Tinha sido a primeira vez que usara seu poder para curar. Fitou-o.

— Você não acredita na besteira da magia, não é?

— Bem, talvez eu tenha mentido. — Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, sem deixar de tocá-la nos ombros. — E talvez neste momento não tenha a menor importância se acredito ou não. Assim, controle-se. Sua tia precisa de você agora.

Kagome sentiu algo ser transmitido para ela. Começou a se acalmar, sua energia foi se fortalecendo, e ela parecia em sintonia com as vibrações ao redor. A força vinha das mãos de Inuyasha, entrava em seu corpo e a preenchia totalmente.

Ele possuía um poder que desconhecia, que estava vivo em seu sangue e que, de alguma forma, lhe incutia coragem. Quando fechou os olhos, ele começou a afastar as mãos, mas ela as segurou e as manteve em seus ombros, querendo que a energia continuasse a fluir. Sabia que os poderes da Mãe Terra e do Pai Céu, e também os da Lua, aumentavam a in tensidade de sua mágica. Mas nunca sentira antes a essência de outro ser humano...

Começou a examinar a tia, movendo a mão bem deva gar, sentindo sua aura, procurando o invasor que a estava deixando tão doente. E o encontrou. Um ponto no tornozelo esquerdo. Rapidamente, puxou a barra da calça para cima e aproximou o olhar.

— Kagome? — Inuyasha chamou.

— Picada de cobra — ela murmurou, identificando as marcas minúsculas e o vermelhão em torno delas.

— Mas... não temos cobras venenosas por aqui. Tem cer teza de que é...

— Temos cascavéis. Não muitas, mas de vez em quando uma aparece. — Seu senso lhe dizia que estava certa. — Tia Merri — chamou bem alto, e sua tia apareceu imediatamen te, segurando o telefone. — Está falando com o hospital? Mande que arranjem _Antivenin. _Foi uma picada de cascavel. E diga que chegaremos lá em minutos. — Enquanto falava, tirou uma fita de seda da cabeça de Flora e a amarrou na perna, acima da picada.

— Pegue o carro, Inuyasha — pediu suavemente. — Você, dirige.

Inuyasha não acreditava no que havia dito. Mas dissera... Diabos, ele não sabia por que agira assim. Mas tivera de fazer alguma coisa rapidamente porque Kagome estava tomada pelo pânico. Assim, pudera dar-lhe alguma força, aquela da qual ela precisava naquele momento.

E estranhamente, tinha funcionado. Quando ele atendera ao telefone depois que Kagome saíra tempestuosamente de seu apartamento, ouvira a voz; assustada de sua tia e tinha sentido que precisava ajudá-las. Era como se algo o estivesse chamando. Como se Kagome... precisasse dele. Isso era estú pido. Ridículo, na verdade.

Mas quando a tocara nos ombros, tinha sido como se ela houvesse precisado mesmo dele. Como se a tivesse ajudado de alguma forma. Como se ela tivesse drenado algo dele.

Meneou a cabeça e retomou a caminhada pela sala de espera. Dirigira como um louco para chegar ali enquanto Kagome procurava evitar que o veneno da cobra se espalhas se pelo corpo da tia. Em certo momento, havia parado em um farol vermelho.

— Não pare! — ela gritara.

— Mas o farol está vermelho, Kagome. Eu tenho de...

Ela olhara acima do ombro dele, balançara a mão e o se máforo tinha ficado verde.

— Apenas dirija.

E eles não haviam encontrado nenhum outro farol fecha do pela frente, porque, quando iam passar, a luz mudava do vermelho para o verde.

Ele pensava em como aquilo tinha sido estranho quando Merri e Fauna entraram correndo na sala de espera, os olhos cheios de perguntas. Estava prestes a dizer que ainda não sabia de nada, quando as portas se abriram, e Kagome surgiu. Ela olhou um por um até finalmente sorrir, um sorriso can sado, mas que indicava que Flora estava bem.

— Ela vai ficar boa — anunciou. — Vocês podem voltar para casa e...

Não terminou a frase porque as tias passaram por ela e correram para ver a irmã.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

— E quanto a você? Vai ficar bem?

Ela sorriu, fez sinal que sim, e imediatamente suas per nas fraquejaram. Teria caído caso ele não a tivesse segurado. Encostou-se nele e, aos poucos, foi voltando ao normal.

— Estou bem. Realmente estou...

— Está nada. — Ele a fez sentar-se e recostar-se em al gumas almofadas. — Apenas se encoste por um minuto e me conte o que aconteceu.

Kagome obedeceu, fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

— Quase perdi a minha querida tia. Inuyasha, eu quase a perdi.

Começou a soluçar, e Inuyasha se emocionou, abraçando-a com força.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela está bem, Kagome. Você salvou a vida dela. Nunca vi nada como o que você fez hoje.

Kagome envolveu-o com os braços.

— Mas se... se eu não tivesse sabido o que havia de erra do...

— Mas você soube — ele disse suavemente. — Não sei como, mas soube. E ela agora vai ficar bem.

— Sei disso. Sei disso, mas...

Ele começou a se afastar, porém Kagome o puxou para mais perto.

— Abrace-me, Inuyasha. Preciso de você.

Ele abraçou-a. Não conseguia acreditar no que ela acaba ra de dizer, mas tinha escutado muito bem. Kagome precisava dele. Ela era suave, e estava tão vulnerável e atormentada naquele momento.

Tudo o que queria era que ela se sentisse melhor graças à ajuda dele.

Oh, e ele que pensara não gostar de Kagome Higurashi. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria melhor do que enlaçá-la da quela forma.

_Eu preciso de voc__ê__._

— Estou do seu lado — disse, acariciando-a nos cabelos. — Apenas me diga do que precisa, e eu farei para você.

Ela suspirou, procurou endireitar o corpo, secou os olhos e fitou-o.

— Espero que esteja sendo sincero.

Sorrindo, ele passou a mão levemente no rosto ainda mo lhado pelas lágrimas.

— Diabos, Kagome, isso pode surpreender até a mim mes mo, mas estou sendo sincero.

— Mas nem gosta de mim.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Você também nunca foi minha fã número um, se me lembro bem. Que tal se esquecêssemos as bobagens todas que fizemos?

Ela o olhou, cheia de dúvidas.

— Será que podemos fazer isso? Podemos realmente es quecer tudo?

— Ora, Kagome, creio que já fizemos isso. Eu lhe digo uma verdade inegável: gosto de você agora.

Ela fechou os olhos, quase como se estivesse se sentindo culpada.

— Você salvou a vida de tia Flora — murmurou suave mente.

— Tudo o que fiz foi dirigir. Você é quem...

— Não. — Ela encarou-o. — Foi você, Inuyasha. Eu estava lá, desmoronada, e você... você me ajudou. Você sentiu a sua energia, não é? E o efeito que teve sobre mim?

Inuyasha se arrepiou.

— De fato senti... alguma coisa. Mas não sei o que era.

Kagome decidiu não se aprofundar naquilo. Endireitou o corpo e ajeitou a roupa.

— Vou ver como tia Flora está, conversar com...

— Quero ver você, Kagome! — ele exclamou. — Quero ver você esta noite.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não sei, não...

— Porque ainda não gosta de mim? — indagou, tentando fazer a pergunta ganhar um ar de brincadeira.

— Não — Kagome murmurou, e estendeu a mão, tocando com suavidade o rosto dele. — É porque, agora, eu gosto.

Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gostaram do capítulo? Será que finalmente o Inuyasha vai consegui acabar com o seu pequeno problema? A antes que alguém ache ruim a minha pergunta anterior, eu não tenho nada contra a virgindade, só estou brincando porque a sociedade moderna, um homem de 28 anos virgem está fora dos padrões.

Bem essa fic terá somente 10 capítulos, na verdade o livro tem 3 ou 4 capítulos, fora o prólogo, e também 62 páginas.

Agora vou responder as reviews:

Ayame Gawaine – Essa frase no final mostra que realmente tem alguma coisa entre os dois, na verdade o Inu sempre gostou dela, mas como nunca conseguiu entender o que ela era, teve essa postura infantil. Bjs

Dani – Havia desejo, mas como são orgulhosos estava difícil admitirem. Ela caiu direitinho na conversa da tia dela, muito engraçado. Bjs

Krol-chan – Tudo bem, eu te perdôo!kkkkkkkkk... espero que também goste desse último capítulo que eu postei. Bjs

Vou me despedindo, é que estou muito cansada, trabalhei muito e ainda tenho que cuidar da minha ferinha.

Bjs e até a semana que vêm!!!!!!!!!!

Mary


	8. Capítulo 7

**Enfeitiçados I**

**Feitiço da Amor**

**Capítulo 7**

Kagome andava de um lado para outro, apertando as mãos. A coisa toda seria bem mais fácil se continuasse odian do Inuyasha. Mas agora...

Agora, gostava dele. Ou talvez sempre tivesse gostado. Ou talvez fosse um pouco mais do que gostar o que ela sentia por Inuyasha, e sentira isso a vida toda.

E agora estava prestes a usá-lo. Dormir com ele com o úni co propósito de manter seus poderes. Sentia-se muito mal.

Mas que outra escolha tinha? Se, por uma questão de prin cípios, se recusasse a usar Inuyasha, perderia seus poderes. E se viesse a acontecer algum outro acidente como o daquele dia, e uma das tias adoecesse e ela não conseguisse identificar ime diatamente o problema? E seus pacientes? Talvez nem tives sem chance de ser acudidos.

O que fazer?

Não conseguia comer. Flora passaria a noite no hospital, apenas por precaução, e as duas irmãs haviam se recusado a sair de lá. Não precisava se preocupar. Naquele exato mo mento, as três deviam estar organizando uma festa e pedin do uma pizza.

E aquela era a Noite das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela com pletaria vinte e seis anos. Precisava tomar rapidamente sua decisão. Olhou para o céu e fez um pedido desesperado.

— Preciso de ajuda. Não sei o que fazer.

E o murmurar da brisa pareceu lhe dar uma resposta. _Voc__ê__ sabe o que deve fazer._

— Sim — ela murmurou. — Eu sei.

Uma hora mais tarde, estava no jardim à luz do luar. Posicionou-se no centro do canteiro de flores, o chão sagra do. As tias tinham preparado e usado aquele lugar em seus rituais. Havia flores de todos os tipos: girassóis, margaridas e outras mais. No centro do círculo, uma pedra enorme de granito escuro.

Kagome acendeu as velas sobre a pedra, depois o incenso. E então se ergueu e levantou os braços, com a cabeça abaixada. Depois, cruzou-os sobre o peito. Ficou assim por mais um mo mento, sentindo as energias se unirem para começar o ritual. Abriu as palmas das mãos e visualizou uma esfera de luz. Era a esfera da pureza, da bondade e do poder. Uma esfera que continha apenas forças positivas, e onde o tempo e o espaço não existiam. Um lugar de encontro entre os mundos. Quando sentiu toda essa energia, ela a deixou cair no chão e houve uma explosão. Uma luz branca envolveu o jardim, rodeando-a completamente: acima e abaixo, por toda a parte, criando um, lugar de mágica.

Feito isso, ela se sentou.

— E agora — murmurou. — Seres do Passado e Seres de Luz, digam-me o que devo fazer.

Inuyasha bateu à porta da frente, mas ninguém atendeu.

Como era tarde, não tinha muita esperança de encontrar Kagome acordada. Não conseguira dormir, pois continuava preocupado. Não com Flora, já que a excêntrica senhora estava bem. Ele deixara o hospital apenas quando haviam lhe assegurado que a paciente não corria nenhum risco. Preocupava-se com Kagome, pois ela praticamente desabara em seus braços, um comportamento nada habitual. E mais do que isso: se oferecera para fazer amor com ele.

E ele não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça.

Na verdade, estava obcecado com essa possibilidade.

Como ninguém atendeu à porta, virou-se para ir embora, mas se deteve ao sentir um aroma delicioso que vinha do jar dim. Procurou localizá-lo, ousando ir mais adiante naquele mundo de flores e arbustos.

Parou nos fundos da casa. Havia uma luz em um círculo formado de flores. Uma luz que parecia dançar, como se fos sem chamas de velas... ou alguma coisa mais.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente e, por alguma razão inex plicável, seguiu o caminho que o assustara na infância, que rendo chegar ao centro do círculo perfeito. Ficou imóvel ao se deparar com Kagome usando um roupão preto e acetinado. Ela estava sentada quando a viu, mas agora se levantara e se movia graciosamente, quase como se estivesse dançando. O luar a banhava por inteiro. A luz, porém, era mais do que isso. Parecia apenas rodeá-la, e não toda a área. Seria de fato o luar ou algo que vinha de dentro de Kagome?

Subitamente, ela interrompeu os movimentos, como se ti vesse escutado alguma coisa. Ou a aproximação de alguém. E então se voltou e o viu.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de se perder naquele olhar ne gro. Podia jurar que uma força estranha parecia empurrá-lo para frente, aproximando-o mais do círculo e de Kagome. Deu alguns passos, sem saber bem se o que acontecia era real ou fruto de sua imaginação.

Kagome sorriu suavemente, como se aprovasse algo que ele tivesse feito. Não disse uma palavra, apenas se ajoelhou e indicou que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Inuyasha sentiu-se um pouco temeroso. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo com ele.

Kagome parecia tranqüila. Levantou-se, aproximou-se e moveu os braços. Ele sentiu imediatamente a luz que o ba nhava, em um círculo diferente do restante do jardim. E ele se sentia diferente. Mais quente. Estranho. Como se a ener gia viesse de dentro, e não de fora.

— Tire os sapatos, Inuyasha — ela murmurou, e sua voz soou suave e profunda. — Este é um solo sagrado.

Solo sagrado. Certo. De qualquer forma, tirou os sapatos e as meias.

Kagome voltou a se mover, o que captou toda sua atenção. Especialmente quando ela deixou o roupão de cetim deslizar até o solo. Não estava usando nada por baixo, a não ser uma corrente com um pingente místico e o par de brincos de esme raldas.

Aquele que ele lhe dera? Olhando em direção à pedra, viu um pedaço de papel ladeado de velas. Nele, o desenho do ros to de um homem. Muito parecido com o dele.

— Kagome... — murmurou.

— Preciso de você, Inuyasha — ela disse com suavidade.

— Então eu o trouxe até aqui.

Ele a observou por um momento.

— Você me trouxe até aqui — repetiu.

— Com um tipo de mágica que normalmente não uso. Manipulativa — explicou calmamente, como se cada palavra fizesse sentido, o que, obviamente, não era verdade. — Mas me assegurei de que isso não iria interferir no seu livre arbí trio — ela continuou. — Eu disse: "Se ele me deseja, permita que venha até aqui nesse momento".

— Entendo. — Na verdade, ele não entendia. Tudo o que via eram os seios perfeitos, arredondados e firmes. E uma cintura que se ajustava às mãos dele. E o triângulo de pêlos entre as pernas, que eram de um negro brilhante como seus cabelos.

— E você veio — Kagome murmurou.

Ele engoliu em seco. Talvez finalmente perdesse sua vir gindade. Esperava apenas que não acontecesse um terremo to ou uma inundação nas próximas horas.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela não disse nada. Apenas fitou-o com aqueles olhos repletos de mistérios, pegou uma adaga com o cabo incrustado de pedras e a estendeu para ele, com a ponta afiada para baixo. Fez com que ele fechas se o punho no cabo da arma, e colocou a outra mão dele na mesma posição.

Afastando-se um pouco, pegou o caldeirão de ferro preto. E, sem deixar de encará-lo, estendeu os braços, como se esti vesse lhe oferecendo o caldeirão.

Mas não estava, já que ele tinha as duas mãos segurando firme a adaga.

— Os seus ancestrais celebraram este ritual por séculos, Inuyasha — ela murmurou. — Feche os olhos e abra o seu cora ção. Escute o poder que emana do seu sangue. A voz dos seus ancestrais. Eles estão aqui esta noite. Eles vivem... em você.

Alguma coisa fez com que Inuyasha fechasse os olhos. E ele não se sentia como Inuyasha Taisho, dono de uma cadeia de farmácias e sexualmente frustrado. Sentia-se diferente.

Liberado. Forte. Poderoso. Másculo.

— Como o caldeirão é para a deusa — Kagome disse com voz suave —, a adaga é para o deus. — Inuyasha abriu bem os olhos, e viu o pote de ferro à sua frente. — E juntos, eles são apenas um.

Lentamente, ele abaixou os braços e colocou a adaga den tro do caldeirão, sabendo, de alguma forma, que era isso o que tinha de fazer. E, enquanto fazia isso, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Havia algo... uma energia que percorria seu corpo até que ele sentisse que devia estar brilhando.

Levantou novamente a adaga e, olhando para o céu, viu as estrelas e a lua de uma forma que nunca vira antes. Tudo parecia mais brilhante, mais claro, mais... vivo.

Kagome gentilmente retirou a adaga de suas mãos e a colo cou, junto com o caldeirão, sobre a pedra. Ele não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. Era como se a tivesse desejado por toda a sua vida. Como se, de repente, uma força da natureza to masse conta de todo o seu ser, uma força que não podia ser negada, tampouco controlada.

Kagome o encarou, e Inuyasha viu que ela experimentava as mesmas sensações.

— Agora...

— Agora — ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros —, isto. — Puxou-a para mais perto e inclinou-se para beijá-la com avidez, alimentando-se daquela boca tentadora. Sabia que aquilo era o certo. Era perfeito. Ele a adorava. Não sabia a razão ou quando começara ou o que o fazia compreender o sentimento naquele momento.

Ela retribuiu o beijo, acariciando-o nos cabelos. Estava quente e pronta para o amor. E ele começou a conhecer as cur vas daquele corpo fascinante. A boca de Kagome tinha gosto de mel, a língua macia e úmida o saboreava, enlouquecendo-o.

E então sentiu as mãos delicadas abrindo sua camisa, bus cando o zíper do jeans, desnudando-o, antes de explorar todo o seu corpo. Ela fez com que se deitasse de costas no chão, sem parar de tocá-lo.

A boca faminta o devorava, mordiscando-o, lambendo seus mamilos, atormentando-o. Ela encostou os seios em seu peito, e Inuyasha puxou-a para cima de seu corpo, tomando um mamilo de cada vez entre os lábios, torturando-a como ela fizera antes. Sugou-os, extraindo gemidos de prazer dos lábios sen suais. Deslizou a mão para o interior das coxas macias, sen tindo a calor úmido da feminilidade de Kagome. Acariciou-a, fazendo-a arquear os quadris, pedindo por mais.

Penetrou-a bem devagar e com uma espécie de reverência, como fizera havia pouco ao mergulhar a adaga no caldeirão. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e suspirou, em êxtase. Ele envolveu-a com os braços e deitou-se sobre ela. Kagome agarrou suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele nunca sentira nada não intenso.

Queria movimentar-se com rapidez e intensidade, mas se conteve, pois desejava desfrutar plenamente do ato que com partilhavam, vendo o rosto de Kagome quando ela atingisse o clímax, sentindo os músculos se contraírem ao redor de si quando ela experimentasse o prazer máximo. Moveu-se lenta mente, amando-a com longas e profundas investidas, que lhe provocavam uma reação tão intensa que seu corpo tremia.

A respiração de Kagome se acelerou, e ela enterrou as unhas nas costas dele, erguendo os quadris cada vez mais rápido, gritando o seu nome.

Era o sinal que ele esperava para acelerar o ritmo, aban donar o controle e se entregar ao prazer. Ele a sentia sob seu corpo; o calor da pele suave, o abraço apertado, os cabelos sedosos, os gemidos, o perfume inebriante...

E então, tudo isso se concentrou em uma névoa de pura sensação conforme se aproximava do clímax pelo qual ansia ra a vida inteira. Aquele que compartilhava com Kagome.

Abriu os olhos, determinado a saber se para ela o momento seria tão incrível quanto para ele, desesperado para ver e sentir o orgasmo dela tanto quanto o seu. E foi o que fez. Mergulhou nas profundezas dos olhos escuros, e viu os sen timentos ali refletidos. Seus olhos nunca se afastaram, nem quando ela gritou seu nome, tomada pelo prazer, nem quan do ele aumentou o ritmo até explodir dentro do corpo delica do, sentindo seu mundo se abalar. Nem quando sussurrou:

— Eu amo você, Kagome. Eu amo você.

Então, ela pareceu se enrijecer, espalmando as mãos em seu peito, e lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

— Você...

— Não importa — ele disse, apertando-a em seus braços. — Já é mais de meia-noite. Feliz aniversário, Kagome.

Olá!

Por favor me desculpem a demora para postar, o pior é que eu não tenho nem a desculpa da falta de inspiração pois essa fic é uma adaptação.

Estou com um pouco de pressa então vou deixar para responder as reviews no próximo capítulo, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora e vou fazer de tudo para isso não acontecer novamente, até porque quero acabar logo com essa fic e postar os outros contos do livro.

Obrigada pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem acompanhando.

Bjs Mary


End file.
